Arrange Marriage
by JMeg
Summary: Shizuka is thrown into an arrange marriage with Seto Kaiba. Will she go through with it?
1. Chapter 1

Mokuba: JMeg does not own Yu-gi-oh.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Shizuka Kawai, a young girl of sixteen, was lounging around the apartment that she, her brother, and sister-in-law lived in. They finally could afford something other than a trash can. After all, Jounouchi finally got a higher pay ever since customers flocked to the Game Shop. Yuugi and his grandfather needed help.

She was staring out the window day dreaming yet again. She may do well in school, but she was always day dreaming. Ever since she and Jounouchi separated, she day dreamed to keep her mind off of problems.

She would wonder what her life would be like if her family wasn't so poor. She would always guess that she would have something other than a normal life. She could be traveling different places. She always wanted to go to France or South Africa. Her older brother, Jounouchi, would be traveling around the world eating different foods. Her mother would not be controlling her life. Her father would have lived longer if he didn't smoke and died when Jounouchi turn sixteen, but Jounouchi didn't complain.

Jounouchi would have also not been force to marry Mai for money. Mai's family would also not have gone bankrupted. Shiuzka's parents might not have split up, and she would also not have moved away from her best friend all those years ago. She could barely remember him, but she remembered his beautiful blue eyes. Even though he was about two years older, they were friends. She always thought this. It repeated in her mind like a record.

Then again her life wasn't bad now. She moved away from her mother and went to a good school. The thing she didn't like was that she was always known as Jounouchi's sister everywhere she went, since he was a famous duelist. She silently hated it. She never said a thing though. She loved her older brother and wanted to keep the smile on his face.

Suddenly her cell rang, and she slowly brought it to her face. "Hello, who is it?" "You can't guess can't ya?" Shizuka smiled, "Onii-chan! It's you! I haven't heard from you this whole time! How are you in States? Is your 'boss' treating you fine? You have been putting on sunscreen right?"

Jounouchi had gone to the USA because he was now working for Yuugi's grandfather, and they were hoping to get a business started in the states. Yuugi after all was famous now, and many people flocked to their store. They all hoped that whatever deck Yuugi was winning with; they could buy it, and they hope with some _Yuugi magic_ they would win too.

"Nah, sis I'm fine. I just got back too." Shizuka was puzzled. He was supposed to be gone for two weeks. It had only been four days. "Why are you coming back so soon, Onii-chan?" She got a grumpy reply, "Let's just say there is a stupid rich brat there and … never mind sis. I need you to come over to Yug's grandpa's shop quickly. It's very important." Jounouchi usually never ask her to come unless Yuugi invited them all. She knew because he would add that in.

"Why do I need to go, Onii-chan?" Jounouchi paused for a moment. "Because ya uh, ya just gotta come over quick! It's really important!" She could barely hear him whisper, "And you'll hate me forever." He then hung up on her. Shizuka stared at the cell for awhile before hanging up.

Shizuka walked towards the subway. She didn't drive because she was still afraid of crashing even though she got her driver's license. Their car or thing was not the safest looking thing to drive. She preferred the subway anyway. She rather let someone else crash and pay money than herself. She took a handle since all the seats were taken.

When the train started, Shizuka fell backwards a bit and bumped into a person. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you! I just lost my balance!" Shizuka turned around to see who she bumped into. She was not expecting what she saw. It was a very handsome man. He had short brown hair and was very tall. He was wearing an all black outfit and a purple trench coat. The most stunning thing about him was his deep blue eyes. Shizuka's mouth dropped open.

'He's the hottest man I have ever seen! But he does look very familiar.' If the grim reaper came, she would not follow unless this guy came too. The handsome teen brought his finger up, and he shut her jaw. He leaned in very close to her ear. "You shouldn't leave your mouth open like that. A fly might go inside. Don't worry I forgive you. It happens to too many." He gave her a soft smile and soon they were at the next station.

He got off the train leaving not only her, but many other girls staring and blushing after him. "Oh, my god! That was like Seto Kaiba! He was like on a like train just like me," Shizuka heard a girl squeal. "Oh, my god! I'm like so jealous of that girl! I wished he had touched me!"

'Seto Kaiba? Oh that's right. He's the guy that is CEO of Kaiba Corp. He hosted Battle City. I remember he and my brother hated each other," Shizuka thought as she stared at his retreating back. 'I never noticed how handsome he was before.'

After another three stops, Shizuka got off. She walked towards the Game Shop still thinking about Seto Kaiba. 'I thought the guy was heartless? Then again that's only what I heard from Onee-chan, Anzu-chan, and Isis-chan.' Shizuka reached the shop and was about to open the door when she drop the keys to the door. Yuugi gave them to her in case anything happen her brother and her. It was Sunday, and the shop was closed so she had to use the keys. 'He wasn't heartless at all. Maybe that's just when he's in office. Even Mokuba said he's not heartless.' She stuck the key in and walked in.

She saw Mai coming out of the living room. "Onee-chan." Mai looked up and smiled. "Shizuka. You got here, good. Come inside now." Mai was a more gentle person now. Before she married Jounouchi, she would run around cruises and play poker games and lose a lot of money. After her marriage, Mai completely changed. 'She changed for the better if you ask half of the world. I don't think the guys at the poker games do though.'

For the first two months, they could not find her. Then after Jounouchi locked them in their room for an hour, she has never played poker again. Mai always said now, "I've got better things to do now." Shizuka asked Jounouchi what he did, but he would tell her 'only what married couples do'. She figured it was sex.

Shizuka stepped into the living room. She looked around the bright room. Yuugi and his grandfather were rich enough to afford nice things, but they prefer the middle class style. The living room was still very nice. It had a couch, a coffee table, a small TV and some plants were here and there. It was roomy, but small.

Jounouchi noticed Shizuka come in and ushered her in. "Shizuka, I want you to re-meet someone or thing." Shizuka walked inside. There was someone sitting on a chair that faced away from her. The person was oddly familiar even when looking at the back of the head. It stood up and turned around. She was so shocked to see who it was, that she almost passed out. It was Seto Kaiba! "Don't need to call yourself a thing. We all know you are a mutt," said Seto.

Jounouchi growled at Seto, "Damn bastard!" Shizuka walked over to her brother cautiously, staying away from Seto. She whispered to her brother, "Why is he here?" She looked at Seto and looked away quickly after he glared at her. 'He's so different now. He is cold.' Jounouchi frowned at her. "He's here for business, Shizuka." He turns back to Seto. "Now, on to business. Shizuka, do ya know why I asked ya to come down here? Even though it was against all of God's work." "God's work? Ha! You really are a stupid mutt", said Seto. She still shook her head to her brother's question.

Jounouchi sighed. "Ok, now this is important Shizuka. Listen up. I don't want to do this." Shizuka looked at her brother. 'What is he getting at?' In the corner of her eye she could see Seto smirk and then say, "You know you do. It is _God's work_." Jounouchi glared at Seto. "Stay out of this you bastard!"

He turns back to Shizuka. He stares at her sadly and rubbed his head. "Ya know Yugs and his gramps are trying to get business in that states place. We promise to help them after they gave you money for your operation." She nodded. "Well they can't cause this jerk face won't let them." Shizuka stared at her brother. "What does that have to do with me?" Jounouchi looked at his sister sadly. "Shizuka I don't ever in my life ever wanted to do this." "Get on with it mutt." He glared at Seto before saying.

"Shizuka, I have been force to arrange you to marry Seto Kaiba."


	2. Chapter 2

Mokuba: JMeg does not own Yu-gi-oh.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Shizuka stared at her brother's downcast face. "What?" She slowly backed away from her brother. "Shizuka, please listen…" She shook her head, tears threatened to come out. "No, Onii-chan." Jounouchi looked sadly at his sister. "Shizuka this isn't what I want either, but we have to eventually pay Yuugi the money back for your operation." Shizuka grabbed her head and shook it furiously.

The tears she held back came pouring out. "No, Onii-chan! I don't want to get married! I'm too young! You can't make me! Just because you are my guardian now, does not mean you can control my life!"

Mai soon ran in and wrapped her arms around Shizuka. "Shizuka please calm down. Listen to your brother. He's not doing this because he wants to. You know that. You know your brother better than anyone else." Shizuka shook her head. "No, I don't want to marry him", she sobbed quietly.

Seto, who watched the whole scene quietly, decided to get some attention. "Excuse me for interrupting this amusing scene, but if you two dogs can't get through to her than I will." Jounouchi growled at Seto and stood in front of his wife and sister. Shizuka at that point collapsed to her knees, holding Mai as if she was her life line.

"Stay away from Shizuka! I let ya marry her not touch her! Don't ya call us dogs you son of a bitch!" Seto just smirked and pushed Jounouchi to the wall.

Yuugi finally made his appearance. "Stop it please. Seto just let us start a business in America, and we will give you something else in return." Seto just laughed cruelly at Yuugi. "First off, it's Kaiba. Second, I'm not letting you step one foot on the ground. I'm going to keep paying the Americans to not let you start a business there. I will marry the girl, or there's no way in hell your grandfather will get the business started." He smirked. "I don't even know why you would. Then again I do. You want to see that, what was that witch's name again? Oh that's right, Anzu Mazaki."

Mai cried out, "That's not fair or right! You can't do that!" Seto turned to her. "I can and I will, Mrs. Katsuya Jounouchi." Seto went closer and wrenched Shizuka out of Mai's grasp. Shizuka tried to balance herself, but only fell onto his chest.

'He's not the same. He is so cold. What can I do? I don't want to marry him. What happened to the nice man on the subway?' Seto held Shizuka by the left hand and slipped the ring on her finger. He smirked and whispered into her ear, "Our wedding is in two months, dear Shizuka. Don't worry about anything, my dear. Just smile for the camera on our wedding day." He laughed and pushed Shizuka back into Mai's embrace. "See you soon, fiancé" With that he left.

Neither Yuugi nor Jounouchi could look at Shizuka. They knew they shouldn't have made that deal with Seto, but they hadn't seen Anzu in two years. Jounouchi felt horrible, choosing a friend over his only family first.

He got off the wall and slowly walked over to Shizuka. He wrapped his arms around her, "Shizuka I will find a way so you won't marry that bastard." Yuugi also walked over and kneeled down. "Yeah we should call the police." Mai shook her head. "No, that will not work and you know it. He has so much power that he controls the police too."

Shizuka wiped some of her tears off and gave them all a sad smile. "It's ok guys. I'll marry him. It's ok. I haven't seen Anzu too, so that's a plus." Jounouchi cut off her rambling. "No Shizuka! I am going to find so way, so that bastard can't get his dirty hands on you." He tightened his grip around her. Tears fell from his eyes too. "I am your big brother, and I am supposed to protect you. I screwed up, and I'm going to fix what I did."

* * *

Shizuka woke up and looked around her room. It had been two days since Seto so called propose to her. She looked sadly around her room. She wanted to cry again. How was she going to marry some stranger? Well he wasn't a complete stranger, yet he was.

Shizuka sighed. 'Why is this happening to me?' She decided to go see Isis at her museum. After the pharaoh left, Isis and her family moved to Domino city. They didn't see why they had to stay in Egypt anymore. Shizuka even made friends with Isis.

Shizuka walked through the huge museum, looking for Isis. Suddenly there was a tap on her shoulder. Shizuka screamed before turning around. "Isis-chan! You frightened me!" Isis just smiled a little before it turned back into her natural serious face. "Shizuka-chan, why are you here, another report or a problem?" Shizuka smiled sadly at Isis. "It's a problem and I don't know what to do." Isis put a hand on her shoulder just like in Battle City. "Isis-chan, Kaiba-san is forcing me to marry him." Isis expression did not change. "I know."

Shizuka's eyes widened. "Wait you know." Isis nodded. "I've known for awhile." "Why didn't you tell me, Isis-chan?" Isis looked down. "I couldn't prevent could I? I'm just an ordinary person now." Shizuka looked down. "Well what do you suggest I do?" Isis walked over to a display. "Just go with it." "Go with it? Why?" Isis didn't turn around. "Let's just say I have a good feeling about it."

Shizuka walked through the park. When she did, it reminded her of the past. She and Jounouchi would play in the park when they were young. It was the best way to escape their parents' fighting. Shizuka looked around the garden part of the fairly large park. She soon found an empty bench and sat down. She closed her eyes and sat back and let her problems slowly dissipate.

"My, my. An angel just sitting out in the open, it is my lucky day." Shizuka snapped her eyes opened to see Seto Kaiba sitting next to her. "Kaiba-san!" She jumped. He turned his head to look at her and smirked. "I see you can speak." Shizuka looked down depressingly.

"What else do you want to do to me? Take my money away? Take my friends away?" Seto just held his smirk. "Why would I do that? Your brother has no money to his name, and I don't want your friends. They might give friendship speeches or talk about destiny." Shizuka giggled a bit. He did have some sense of humor.

Her frown soon came back on her face. "Kaiba-san, why do you want to marry me?" Seto turned his head away. "When you were young, did you play in the sand?" Shizuka raised a brow. 'Why is he changing the subject?' "Please don't change the subject, Kaiba-san." Seto looked in the distance.

"I played with Mokuba in the sandbox back in the orphanage. We would build different things every time. Sometimes I would build what I imagined Kaiba Land would look like. Mokuba helped me, and we always worked together. I was happy."

Shizuka looked at Seto and listened to his story carefully. 'That reminds me of when Jounouchi took me to the beach...'

She soon snapped out of her thoughts when she felt Seto took some of her hair in his hand. He leaned in a sniffed her hair. "Strawberries?" Shizuka with her red cheeks nodded. 'Did he just do what I think he did?' He smiled a bit and got up. "Cute."

He began walking away, leaving Shizuka sitting on the bench with her pink tinted cheeks. Shizuka brought a hand to her cheek. 'Kaiba-san was so different. Maybe it won't be too bad marrying him.'


	3. Chapter 3

Mokuba: JMeg does not own Yu-gi-oh. It would be hell if JMeg did.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The day was bright, and the sunshine barely broke through the yellow curtains. Shizuka opened her eyes slowly. The first week was over, and her second week of being Seto Kaiba's fiancé was starting. She hadn't seen him the whole time, and she was confused about her feelings. She sat up and hugged her legs.

'He's mean at times, but he can be so romantic. I don't know what's going on. Everything is going a bit too fast. In fifty-three days, I'm going to be Mrs. Seto Kaiba. I don't know whether to be scared or happy. I'm going to marry the richest man in the world, yet I'm scared to do so. I don't know if I even like the man.'

Shizuka sighed as she got up from the bed and walked over to her closet. She took out a simple pink blouse and threw it on. 'I wonder what he has planned for the wedding. I wonder if he would even let me pick my wedding dress.' She slipped into a brown skirt and threw on some socks.

She looked at herself in the mirror. 'Why would he want to marry me anyways? I'm not even pretty, and I am the so called mutt's sister. I'm supposed to be not good enough for him. Maybe he just wants to humiliate us, but Isis-chan did say it would be alright.'

She walked down the stairs and was surprised to see a little boy sitting across from Mai. He looked to be a few years younger than her. His long black hair and blue eyes looked very familiar. 'Maybe I've seen him from school.' The boy turned towards Shizuka.

"Good morning, Shizuka-sempai! If you can't remember me, we both go to Domino High!" Shizuka was taken back from the boy's enthusiasm. 'So I do know him from school.' Suddenly his smile turned into a short glare, but it changed back just as fast. Shizuka was a little taken back.

Mai smiled at Shizuka and patted the seat next to her. "Shizuka this is Mokuba Kaiba." Her smile soon dropped to a frown. "He's going to be your brother-in-law." Shizuka sat down and looked at the boy. He had a huge smile that made her smile. She was still a little apprehensive about the small glare before.

"You're really pretty, Shizuka-sempai. I'm glad my brother is going to marry you." Inwardly Mokuba thought, 'Over my dead body.' Shizuka blushed at the comment while Mai got up and walked to the kitchen. "I'll fix breakfast."

Shizuka turned her head back to Mokuba. In her opinion of him, he was the cutest little brother in the world, but the glare from before made her stay on her guard. She smiled at him while he looked around the small room. "Do you even like Nii-sama at all?"

Shizuka was shocked by the question. She looked down at her hands, and he turned his head towards her without his contagious smile.

"I understand if you don't." She looked up and saw Mokuba's straight face. "Nii-sama, he can have trouble with people outside the family. I can, too. I'm not really fond of people that might harm my family", Mokuba said in a cold voice. 'Why is he so hostile? He's was joyful just a few seconds ago.'

Mokuba glared at her. 'She's just like all the other girls out there. They take all the money the family has. Every single one tears families apart for their amusement, but I'm not letting that happen to my Nii-sama and me. I'm going to protect him from being hurt, like he did for me.'

"We both don't trust just any stupid girl that comes our way. You're all the same. You don't care for any of us, and then you ruin our family." Shizuka was taken back. He was like his older brother. They both could change their personalities quickly. "We've both been through enough. I don't need some annoying fan girl to ruin our relationship! I won't let you take my brother away from me."

Mokuba looked away, feeling tears threatening to fall. "I don't want to lose him again. You have to understand. Would you please call this all off?"

'I hate her! I hate her! I hate her! I'll lose my Nii-sama, and then I'll be alone. I don't want to be alone. What's wrong with me? Doesn't he like me anymore? Is bored of me, so now he needs someone new?'

Shizuka knew that she shouldn't pity anyone from the Kaiba family. They hated pity, but she couldn't help it. She could understand what he was going through. He didn't want someone take his brother away. He was all Mokuba had left of a family. He was afraid of losing everything. He didn't want to be alone. 'He's like how I was.'

Shizuka smiled sadly at the young boy and got up from her seat. She walked over to Mokuba and bent down to his level. Then she brought him into her embrace. She rubbed his back as she felt his tears fall on her shirt. "It's ok, Mokuba-kun." She heard him sob and clutch her shirt. "You're not going to be alone. I promise. I'll be here for you Mokuba-kun." She ran her hand through his dark locks. "Everything will be ok. I'm here for you."

Mokuba felt the tears from before subside. 'I was afraid that she was going to steal Nii-sama away from me. I was more afraid she wouldn't like me just like our step-father. I didn't want to be rejected. Nii-sama you picked a great girl to be your wife.' Mokuba sat back in his seat.

"I'm sorry for being really rude to you." Shizuka smiled at the boy and ruffled his black hair. "It's ok. I felt the same way when Onii-chan married Onee-chan."

Mokuba smiled brightly at Shizuka who smiled back at him. 'I accept her as my sister, Nii-sama.' She raised her hand which Mokuba took. "Now let's see what my Onee-chan is making." Mokuba smiled. "So can I call you Onee-chan now?"

Shizuka ruffled his hair again and smiled. "We'll see."

* * *

Seto looked down from his office. He was waiting for Mokuba to come back from visiting Shizuka. He knew Mokuba would not be fond of Shizuka, so he hoped Mokuba would feel better, after they talked. His office doors burst opened by a happy boy.

Seto turned around in his seat and was met with his brother's hug. "Mokuba, don't you think you are getting to old for hugging?" Mokuba smiled and shook his head. "Nope!" Seto set his brother down and ruffled his hair. "Hey, everyone has been doing that to me! Well at least Onee-chan has!"

Seto raised a brow. "Onee-chan? I take it everything went well?" Mokuba nodded his head. "Yeah! She's like the older sister I never had, but going to get! Nii-sama what was like when you hugged mother?" Seto looked down at the boy before turning around. "Mother? I felt warm and happy. The strongest feeling was that I felt protected."

Mokuba smiled at Seto. 'She's perfect for you Nii-sama.' "Why do you ask?" Mokuba's smile widened. "No reason. Just wondering." 'I'll make sure they'll stay together. Wait, she never answered my question.'

"Nii-sama! Does Onee-chan love you?" Seto almost fell out of his seat. "As far as I'm concern, no she does not even like me." Mokuba gasped. He had to make sure they loved each other or else they wouldn't stay together.

'Time for operation matchmaker!'


	4. Chapter 4

Mokuba: JMeg does not own Yu-gi-oh. I have nothing cute to say.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The next day rolled in, and Mokuba was already planning Seto and Shizuka's day together. 'I will make sure they end up together.' He had the entire map of Domino set up in his bedroom. It was held up poorly by fifteen rolls of tape, but it stayed. He pinned little hearts at places where he thoughts was most romantic.

'If they go the beach, they might not have time to go to the amusement park. They could go to that really fancy café, but they might not be able to reach the cabin in France. Wait France isn't on the map.' "Mokuba I'm leaving for work." Mokuba freaked.

He ran down the staircase in record time. "Nii-sama you can't go!" Seto raised a brow, "Why may I not go to work?" Mokuba wrapped his arms around his brother's torso. "Because I love you Nii-sama, so you can't go." Seto patted Mokuba's head. "You know I have to go." Mokuba formed a new plan. "Ok." He calmly jumped down. "But you have to have lunch at Fuji Café at 12 sharp." Seto nodded his head and walked out the door.

Mokuba ran back up the stairs. 'One down, one to go.' He grabbed the phone and dialed Shizuka's number. He was so excited that he was jumping up and down.

"Hello?" "Hi Onee-chan!" "Hello Mokuba. How are you?" "I'm fine. Hey, do you want to have lunch at Fuji Café at 12 sharp?" Shizuka thought about it. 'Having lunch with Mokuba? That sounds pleasant.' "Sure that sounds great." Mokuba slammed phone down. "YES!"

Then he realized he hung up on Shizuka. "NO!" He quickly dialed Shizuka's number again. "Hello?" "Sorry Onee-chan I was so happy that I hung up on you." "It's ok Mokuba." "Alright just tell the reservation man that you're with Kaiba." "Alright, bye."

Mokuba smile increased greatly in size. 'My plan is working! Now to call the café and order roses and the dude that plays that romantic instrument.'

* * *

Seto was seated by the window that faced the ocean. He was a few minutes early. The one thing he was always early for was plans with his brother; though there were many times he had to cancel on Mokuba. He took this extra time to go through everything important that happened recently.

'I have bought two new companies, and I have fired seven employees. I have agreed to lunch with Mokuba, and I have gotten Shizuka to marry me. Everything is perfect.' There was one thing nagging on his mind. 'Why are there roses on the table?'

Shizuka walked into the café which was actually larger than a normal café. 'It's more like a restaurant, but this is the fancy life.' She looked around and felt even more uncomfortable. Shizuka tried to dress her best, but her self esteem went further down. She walked up to the reservation man. "Um I'm with Kaiba."

The snooty man looked her up and down. He took his skinny long finger and dragged it down the book. "Follow me," the tall skinny man turned sharply and walked. Shizuka hesitantly followed the stick man. "Kaiba-sama has been waiting for you." 'Wow even Mokuba gets special treatment.'

They finally reached the table. Shizuka looked at Mokuba or who should have been Mokuba. "Kaiba-san!" Seto looked up. "Shizuka, what are you doing here?" Shizuka stammered out after a few seconds, "I'm here because Mokuba invited me to lunch." Seto shook his head and muttered, "Mokuba." Shizuka turned around. "I'll be going now." Seto stood up abruptly. "No stay." Shizuka froze at her spot.

Seto strolled over and pulled her seat out for her. Shizuka turned around and looked at him. She was fighting her inner self. 'This is the man who is trying to ruin your life. This is the man forcing you to marry him, but he's kind at times.' She tentatively walked over and sat down. Seto gently pushed her chair in, and then he walked to his seat.

Shizuka and Seto picked up their menus. Seto scanned through his. Shizuka on the other hand couldn't help, but steal glances at him from the top of her menu. 'He's so handsome. Snap out of it Shizuka. This man is evil yet he's an angel. He's cruel yet gentle.' Seto looked up from his menu to see Shizuka staring at him. He smirked. "Like what you see?"

Shizuka blushed and looked back down at her menu. 'I can't believe I was ogling at Seto Kaiba. What's wrong with me?' "Have you decided what to order," Seto asked. Shizuka nodded. Seto didn't even move and a waiter came over. "I would like a Tokyo special with green tea." They both looked at Shizuka. Her face flushed and she looked down. "I want the sushi boat with jasmine tea please." The waiter scribbled it down. "Is that all?" "We'll order desert later." The waiter nodded and walked away.

Awkward silence settled on to the table. Shizuka played with the napkin in her lap. Seto was silent. Shizuka looked up. "Um how was your day?" Seto looked at her. "Fine." "Oh." Shizuka look back down.

'Is this how our life is going to be if we wed?' Seto continue to stare at her. He knew she wanted to rid of the silence, but he didn't know how to hold a conversation with a girl.

"How have you been?" Shizuka looked up. She was shocked. 'Is he trying to talk to me?' "I've been better." Seto raised a brow. "Are you not fine now?" Shizuka began playing with the napkin again.

"I'm fine now, but you know that my life is about to change drastically soon. It's scary." Seto tilted his head to the side in confusion. Shizuka wanted to giggle at him. In her eyes he looked cute. Seto on the other hand was puzzled by Shizuka's statement. 'What frightening event is coming up for her?' He almost smacked himself at his stupidity. 'We're getting married.'

"Are you that uncomfortable with our engagement?" Shizuka snapped her head up. Was she really afraid? Wasn't she? Things had become confusing. 'In the beginning, I didn't want to marry him. Now I'm not sure. He's not acting cruel, but he could change in a snap.'

"I feel that I am a bit young to wed such a powerful and attractive man like you." Seto smirked. She thought he was powerful and attractive. At least she thought something of him besides being a tyrant.

He leaned in closer to Shizuka. "Do you think I'm handsome", Seto asked, fishing for more complements. Shizuka's face flushed. "I think that…well…um…you are…a…um…very handsome man." She couldn't look at him when she said that. Seto's smirk increased greatly. He decided to push further. "How handsome am I on a scale of 1 to 10, with 10 being the highest?"

Shizuka began fiddle with her thumbs. Seto wanted to laugh at Shizuka, but he held it in. "If you can't decided, how about you look at me? You might be able to decide then." Shizuka took a rapid glance, and then looked back down. "Now that was not a long enough glance to make a decision on."

Shizuka's cheeks redden even more. 'He's so playful. Where was this man when he was sticking the ring on my finger?'

Shizuka mumbled something under her breath. Seto leaned closer. "What was that? I could not hear you." Shizuka spoke louder, but still incoherently. Seto smirked at her. "I'm sorry could you say that again?" "I said you're a 10." Shizuka couldn't look at him.

"Do you think I'm hot?"

Shizuka froze at the question. Seto sat completely back, waiting for her answer. He could see that her face was entirely scarlet. In her mind, Shizuka searched for a reply for him. 'Do I think he's hot? He is very attractive especially when he sits back. That smirk on his face was cute. Snap out of it Shizuka! He's waiting for an answer.'

She mumbled her answer again. Seto didn't lean closer this time. "I'm sorry, I could not hear that. Could you speak a tad louder?" 'Curse him!' Shizuka spoke slightly louder.

Seto couldn't help but chuckle. 'She's so cute,' thought Seto, 'that's one of the reasons why I love her.' Shizuka sighed. "I think you're hot," she said. Seto couldn't help, but continue pushing it. "I still can't hear you." Shizuka almost growled.

"I SAID I THINK YOU ARE HOT!"

Everyone snapped their heads at Seto and Shizuka's table. Seto glared at all of them. They all returned to their business quickly. Seto leaned closer until his mouth was right next to her ear. "I think you're hot too." Shizuka's blush was soon changed to a different type. 'I'm so flattered that he thinks that, but why is he so different. Is this a trick?'

Their food soon came. Due to that fact and that Shizuka was pondering on whether or not Seto was toying with her, they stayed silent during the meal.


	5. Chapter 5

Mokuba: JMeg does not own Yu-gi-oh. I guess I would still be here if JMeg did.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Shizuka walked down stairs and looked around for her backpack. The entire last week was off for Golden Week (A/N 1) in Japan. Although normally children still went to school, Domino High School decided to let the kids off. Unlike most of the other students, Shizuka stayed home and rested. All's well that ends well. Now it was time for the little teens to return to school and learn.

Shizuka looked around the living room and finally found her backpack. "Onii-chan! Onee-chan! I'm heading for school!" Shizuka heard a 'yeah' and a 'got it'. She giggled a bit. Even though Jounouchi and Mai had jobs, they still slept in very late.

She locked the door behind her and ran over to the small café a couple streets over. The only time Shizuka ever had breakfast made by Mai was during the weekend. Who knew she could even cook?

Shizuka walked in and smiled at the cashier. "Good morning Miho-chan!" Miho, who was looking for the sugar under the counter, bumped her head while trying to greet Shizuka. Miho Nosaka is a good friend of theirs, and knew what Shizuka always wanted. Even though she was a few years older, Miho and Shizuka were very close. Sadly Miho couldn't remember where things were in the store.

"Morning Shizuka-chan, muffin and tea to go right?" Shizuka nodded and watched as her friend turned around and tripped over some boxes. It wasn't that Miho was stupid; she just couldn't work within a confined environment. She was normal person unless it was shopping.

While watching Miho trip over some more boxes, Shizuka felt cold eyes watching her. Shizuka looked from the corner of her eyes and saw a group of girls in the corner glaring at her. They all wore the same Domino High School uniform as her. Miho returned with Shizuka's normal order.

"Miho-chan, who are those girls?" Miho looked over Shizuka's shoulder. "I don't know. I haven't seen them before. Hey I hear you're engaged to Seto Kaiba! How lucky you are! He's so handsome! Could I be your bride's maid? I wanna be close to Seto Kaiba even though he's taken now! I'm so envious!"

They both heard a smashing sound. Shizuka and Miho looked over to the group of girls in the corner. Apparently one of the cups on the table fell to the ground. Miho cried out, "Hey you break it you bought it!" One of them mumbled a non-humble apology and they all resume glaring at Shizuka. Shizuka turned to Miho, "I better go. See you later." With that, she grabbed her order and dashed out from the café.

As she walked to school, Shizuka couldn't help, but notice some people were following her. They were the same girls from the café, but they were all too quiet. For a big group, they didn't need to talk to one another. Shizuka quicken her pace, feeling trouble. Unfortunately they all quicken their own paces.

Shizuka was terrified now. She never had been in such a situation, whether it was a male or female, stalking her. She had a few more blocks to go until she reached school. When she was about to break into a run, one of them ran up and blocked her path.

"Excuse me miss, you're in my way. Please move." Shizuka said with the bravest voice she could come up with.

Fear was eating her up. She didn't know what they wanted from her. She had never offended any of them or even recognized any of them. The other girls reached them and surround Shizuka. They all glared at her as if she was a trash can that was over filled. The one in front, who Shizuka presumed to the leader, started speaking.

"You're that Shizuka girl right, the one who's engaged to Seto Kaiba?" Shizuka wonder how anyone knew about their engagement. Then she mentally slapped herself. If the Seto Kaiba was going to get married, of course it would make a front page cover.

Shizuka only nodded because she was afraid her voice would reveal her fear. Another girl scoffed at her. "Playing the innocent card eh? Please girl! Only a demon could trick Seto Kaiba into falling for them!"

Another girl piped in, "As if Seto Kaiba could suddenly be engaged, especially to such an ugly girl like you." Shizuka brought her hands up to her chest. She squeezed the muffin and drink in her hands.

The leader smirked. "Yeah you're such an ugly thing. Don't you know that long hair was like out years ago? Also you should have worn make up to cover that hideous face." Shizuka could only look down. The other girls started join in the insults.

"What kind of girl are you? You're pathetic! Shivering there like a lost mutt!"

"Seto Kaiba was right. You're entire family is just a bunch dogs!"

Shizuka finally butt in. "My family is not a bunch of dogs! How dare you say such rude things!"

The leader shoved Shizuka, and the girl standing behind Shizuka shoved her. This caused her to drop her muffin and drink. The cap of her drink popped off and spilled some tea on the leader's shoes.

She growled and glared menacingly at Shizuka. "How dare you!" She slapped Shizuka across the face.

"So you can bark, but you can't bite! Poor Kaiba-san, he's stuck with such a weak child. I feel so sorry for him."

"He deserves someone better than you!"

"Yeah like one of us!"

"What can you do?"

"She's poor and stupid, so she can't do anything."

"The only thing she can do is be a mutt!"

Another girl pushed Shizuka straight into the ground and stepped on her back. "Sit dog! Stay! Good girl! Someone give her a treat!" One of them kicked her muffin at her face. They all laughed at her.

Shizuka shut her eyes. Tears threaten to fall. She was weak. Pathetic. Hopeless. Useless. They were all right. She was just the sister of Katsuya Jounouchi. She went to Domino High School. She hadn't even planned her future. She wasn't even good in anything, but crying. She couldn't even duel unlike her brother. The tears that she tried to hold back fell.

"Look at you! I didn't know you could get even uglier. I guess even I can be wrong. What man would want you?"

"I would."

* * *

A/N 1: Real holidays, but I don't know if it counts for kids. If I'm wrong sorry, but this is a story so let my magic work.


	6. Chapter 6

Mokuba: JMeg does not own Yu-gi-oh! STOP ASKING! Unless you give me sugar.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

All heads but poor Shizuka's looked up. "Get off of her and leave before I come over and knock you all to the ground." When none of the girls moved, he growled out, "NOW!" They hesitated before running past him towards the school.

Seto Kaiba walked over and kneeled down. Shizuka finally looked up and said, "Seto?" Then she passed out from fear.

Seto sighed as her looked over his fiancé. He examined the damage. There were muffin crumbs in her hair and some stuck to her face. Her face was tear stained, causing Seto to regret not hitting one of them. Her uniform was soaked from her tea. He was planning to make it her day and visit her on her way to school. Now looking at her, he was just glad he even came. He brushed some of the hair out of her face.

"So this is your fiancé? She's cute excluding the muffin and tea." Seto growled and picked up Shizuka. "Noah I thought we agreed that you would work in America, and I worked in Japan." Noah Kaiba smirked at his step-brother and walked over to him.

When their father passed away years ago, Seto and Noah agreed to work as C.E.O.'s of Kaiba Corp in different countries. Neither of them wanted to work together or could decide who C.E.O. of Kaiba Corp was. Noah believed he deserved the seat because he was a direct blood line. Seto though believed he was because he was better trained, and he was his adopted son of his first wife.

"Well I had to meet my soon to be sister-in-law. It wouldn't be right if I didn't show my face to her. We are _family_ now aren't we? Anyways she's so cute _Onii-chan_. I think she will be good as a wife though." Seto glared at Noah. "What's your point?"

Noah kept smirking and shrugged. "Just speaking my mind dear _Onii-chan_. Now it wouldn't be right if I didn't put my own opinion in it. Has Mokuba met her? What's his opinion of his beloved brother's fiancé?"

Seto took a step back when Noah tried to touch Shizuka. Noah glared at Seto who held Shizuka even tighter. "As a matter of fact, Mokuba is quite fond of her. He even set us up on a date."

Noah gulped. "A date eh? How sweet of him." Seto sensed Noah's rising anger. He turned around and began walking away. "Yes he is sweet, but atlas I must bid you farewell. Go to hell Noah."

Noah smirked at Seto's retreating back. "I'll get my sweet Shizuka back Seto. I'll get her back from your evil clutches. You bastard."

**10 years ago**

"Noah-chan! You're running too fast! I can't catch up!" "Heehee! Come on Shizuka-chan! You can't tag me if you keep running that slowly!" Shizuka and Noah were playing tag in the garden in the backyard. There was an open area in the center where they were playing. Trees and bushes surround the area.

Shizuka pouted before speeding up, but she ran so fast that she ran straight into Noah. They tumbled to the ground laughing. "See Shizuka-chan, you can run faster!" Shizuka smiled at Noah. "I guess I can then, but with your help of course Noah-chan!"

Noah smiled affectionately at Shizuka. They fell onto their backs and watched the clouds. "Noah-chan, do you think we can always play together?" Noah turned his head towards her. "Of course we always will. You know we're inseparable." "What's in-see-ba-ra-ble?" Noah giggled at her attempt to say inseparable. "It means we'll never be apart. Why do you even ask?"

Shizuka turned her head also to face him. "Okasan and Otusan have been yelling again. I'm scared and so is Onii-chan. Okasa keeps telling me, she'll take me far away. She won't take Onii-chan or Otousan."

Sadness flicked in Noah's eyes. He was mature enough to understand what a divorce is, but he played ignorant. In his heart, he didn't want to lose Shizuka.

"Ah don't worry about it Shizuka-chan. It might be just all talk and no action. Even if that happens, I'll take you as my wife. That way they can never separate us!" He reached over and held her hand. There was no reaction from it. "Maybe you can run away with me and Onii-chan. Onii-chan promised to run away with me, so they can't separate us either. Noah-chan I'm scared."

He smiled gently at her. "You have me silly. I will protect you from all evil and sadness." Shizuka laughed. "Like prince charming!" Noah smiled. "Yeah, like prince charming." She finally squeezed his hand. "And you're my princess."

"Nii-sama! Onii-chan! Shizu-chan! Where are you guys?" They got up and ran towards Mokuba. "Coming Mokie!" They laughed happily while dashing to Mokuba, holding hands. None of them notice the longing blue eyes hiding behind the tree.

The next day Shizuka left without a goodbye.

**Present time**

Seto had gotten in his limo with Shizuka. He held her in his arms brushing the crumbs gently off her face. "Shizuka…I'm sorry." He caressed her cheek with his fingers. She leans closer to his hand, so he cupped her cheek.

His limo began moving, but stopped. The door on his right abruptly opened, and he didn't need to look to know who it was. "Noah get your ass out of my limo."

Noah clucked his tongue and sat across from them. "Now that's not the way to treat a visiting brother." Seto wanted to strangle Noah, but didn't want to let go of Shizuka. Noah wanted to strangle Seto, but didn't want to disturb Shizuka's slumber.

"Do you have no respect for your elder brother?"

"Zero. Zip. None."

"Shizuka is my fiancé now so leave my limo."

"Shizuka loved me first and you know it."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS!"

"LEAVE!"

Shizuka awoke from Seto's cry, and they both froze. She moaned and twisted. Her eyes opened slowly. "What? Where am I? Kaiba-san? What's going on?" Seto kissed her forehead gently and caressed her head with his free hand. "Rest now. You've been through enough."

His caressing hand blocked her view of Noah. The events that happen recently passed through her mind. She frowned before falling back asleep. The other two stayed silent throughout the ride to the Kaiba mansion.


	7. Chapter 7

Mokuba: JMeg does not own Yu-gi-oh...good.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Pitch black.

_"As if Seto Kaiba could suddenly be engaged, especially to such an ugly girl like you."_

Shizuka turned around, but found nothing.

_"Yeah you're such an ugly thing."_

She started running, hoping to escape the voice. 'Where am I? What's going on?'

_"What kind of girl are you? You're pathetic! Shivering there like a lost mutt!"_

"Stop it!" Shizuka quickened her pace. She was frightened by the occurring events.

_"Seto Kaiba was right. You're entire family is just a bunch dogs!"_

"It's not true! Leave me alone!" Tears fell down her face, blinding her sight. "Lies! You're all lying!"

_"Poor Kaiba-san, he's stuck with such a weak child."_

"Stop it please."

_"He deserves someone better than you!"_

Shizuka halted. "I know."

_"She's poor and stupid, so she can't do anything."_

She fell to her knees; bring her hands to cover her ears. "Stop I beg you."

_"What man would want you?"_

**"I would."**

Shizuka awoke to the tender caresses of her hair. Silky material surrounded her small form. The pillow her head was resting on felt stuffed with the softest of feathers. She looked up while blinking her eyes. Her vision cleared two make out a pair of blue eyes.

"Morning angel." "Kaiba-san?" Noah smiled down at her. He brought his hand down to pinch her cheek. "It's been awhile Shizuka-chan."

Shizuka shot up into a sitting position. "N N N Noah-chan? Is it really you?" Noah pinched her cheek again. "Yeah it's me. I've missed you so much Shizuka-chan." He wrapped his arms around her tightly. He rested his head on her shoulder, inhaling her sent deeply. "I've waited for years to see you again. I was afraid we would never meet again Shizuka-chan."

Shizuka hesitated before returning the hug. She was not use to being so close to another male. He began stroking her hair again. "It's been such a long time. Where have you been Noah-chan?"

"In American and going back. I thought I locked this room Noah." Noah released Shizuka to glare at Seto. "This is my mansion too. I have my ways." Seto walked in. "Get out before I kick you out."

Shizuka piped in at this remake. "Wait, your mansion? You two are related?" They both nodded and said, "Unfortunately. Hey don't copy me asshole!" Shizuka looked from Noah to Seto and back. "I never knew you were a Kaiba, Noah-chan."

"Don't refer to him with such title." Shizuka look towards Seto while Noah glared at him. "Don't give her commands!" "Why don't you go and burn in hell?"

"STOP IT!" Noah and Seto shifted their attention to Shizuka. She had covered her ears while shaking her head. "Okasa. Otusan. Stop fighting. Please just stop it." Noah smiled sadly down at Shizuka. "Your parents have been unkind to you." He raised his hand to pet her again, but Seto walked over and seized Noah's hand. "Touch _my_ fiancé again, and I'll kill you."

Noah glared at Seto and wrenched his hand away. He stood up and turned to Shizuka. "Please forgive me. I have some business to attend to. I'll see you again soon." He smiled at her one last time, and turned to Seto.

Glaring at the man, he controlled himself from punching him in the face. "She may be yours now, but she will never love a cold-blooded bastard like you," growled out Noah. Seto glared at Noah while Noah left the room.

Seto turned his attention to the frightened girl. She began trembling and her breathing labored. He sighed angrily and starred down at her. 'What the hell do I do now?' He sat down next to Shizuka, and growled out, "Oi, stop your whimpering."

However, Shizuka continued trembling while shaking her head. Her eyes widened to the point where it hurt. Seto looked at her pitiful form. Raising his voice, he cried out, "Quit crying or I'll throw you out!" The only response he received was her crying.

Seto had never been in such a position in his life. He also had never been in a situation where he couldn't solve it. It seemed that the normal yelling would not work. Looking around, Seto thought back to when Mokuba used to cry. Mokuba's favorite comfort was being hugged, and being told everything will be okay. Seto however didn't want Shizuka believing he was weak.

Heaving a sigh, Seto raised his hand. He wanted to slap the girl into her senses, but he knew better. He brought it down gently to pet her.

Shizuka slowly looked up at Seto while he awkwardly petted her. On the other hand, he couldn't look at her from embarrassment of showing her kindness. It was even more uncomfortable for Seto since he never showed compassion to anyone other than his brother.

"Stop your snivels, they're annoying me. Just calm yourself and then return resting. You've been through plenty, so rest."

Shizuka just stared at him stupidly. Never in all her dreams did she ever fantasize the Seto Kaiba comforting her. 'He's different again. He's kind.' She swore that he was blushing too, but it could have been a glare from the windows. She was about to lean into his hand before remembering what had occur earlier that morning.

"Kaiba-san, why did you pick me as your bride? You don't love me right?" Seto retracted his hand away from Shizuka's head. She watched as he deliberated in his head. One of his hands clenched and unclenched. He abruptly stood and glared at her. "I do as I please. Don't _ever_ question my motives. You will suffer if you do. Even if you are my wife."

She fearfully starred up at him. Shizuka mentally smacked herself. 'Idiot this is Seto Kaiba we are talking about! Everything he does is for himself.' Seto wrenched her by the arm closer to him, and glare fiercely down her eyes.

"You are mine no matter what. I selected you, and you are to be my wife. Don't question that fact ever! It doesn't matter what anyone else believes. _You are mine_ and you belong only to me! Is that understood?"

Shizuka barely nodded before he captured her lips into a ruthless kiss. She tried to back away, but he held her shoulders tightly. Her weak arms failed in pushing Seto back. He finally backed off when she almost ran out of air. He released his grip on her, and she fell back into the bed. Shizuka covered her lips, and starred at the pattern on the sheets.

Seto looked down at her. Her eyes were filled with fear which pleased him. Tears were edging on. He saw that her lips were bruised before she hid them. 'Good', he thought, 'I was the one who did this, and she better remember it.' Seto, feeling a bit merrier, decided to be pleasant towards her.

He leaned down and wrenched her hands from her mouth. He kissed her softly this time, and left without a word. Shizuka froze after the kiss before propping up her upper body against the head board. Her heart was racing, from fear or bliss, she couldn't tell.

'What's going on? I'm confused now. The first kiss was painful and cruel, but then he was so tender.' She looked over at the doors. 'Seto Kaiba, why are you making me feel so confused?'


	8. Chapter 8

Mokuba: JMeg does not own Yu-gi-oh...it would have been a shojo if that had happened.

JMeg: Hellooooooooo readers, old and new. It is I, JMeg, and I have returned from the dead. I've decided to finish my last two stories since I had time and I wanted to do this before I move on to the next stage in life. HA! I bet you all thought I forgot about my stories. Anyways I'm going to work on this one first and then finish up A Strange Love Story cuz I know you'll all dying to know what happens next. I've also revised all the old chapters for this story. No new events have occured. I've only fixed the grammer so don't freak if it doesn't seem the same. And now here's the latest chapter for everyone~! Go read!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Seto's kisses had left her in a daze. Shizuka touched her lips again and blushed. 'My first two kisses gone just like that. What was that all about? Why is he able to change his emotions so quickly?' She couldn't help but feel a bit air headed after the last kiss. The last kiss almost erased the harshness of the first one.

'I shouldn't be sitting here and pondering about these kisses. I should get out of here.' Shizuka slid out of the bed and looked around, but what she saw was breath taking. Exquisite furniture decorated the large room. Every piece was detailed and grand and each one seemed to belong there. Shizuka felt so out of place. 'This is the world of the rich and not just any kind of rich; this is Seto Kaiba's world.'

Shizuka looked down and found that she was wearing a set of light pink pajamas. She felt the silky texture in her hands, and was in awe. 'I've never worn anything this soft. Wait I have to stop being flabbergasted and get back to school. Or maybe I should find my clothes first.'

She looked through every drawer and behind every pillow, but her search was in vain. Her uniform was not in the room. Shizuka sighed. 'What am I suppose to do?' She looked towards the door. 'Maybe if I can find Noah-chan, he could help me.'

She went over to the door and twisted the golden doorknob. She poked her head out and jumped back from surprise. Right in front of the door was an old lady wearing a maid outfit. She bowed at Shizuka and smiled. "Good morning Kawai-sama. What can I do for you?" Shizuka stood in shock. Never in her life, had she been addressed with such formalities and respect. She stared for awhile before bowing back. "There's no need to call me by my last name or with such a title. You can just call me Shizuka, and you are?" The maid smiled. "I am Marie, and I could never do such a disrespectful thing to the master's fiancé."

'I haven't even married the man, and the people are already treating me like this. I don't think I can get use to it.' Shizuka smiled and rubbed the back of her head. "Um Marie-san you don't have to address me in such a manner, and could you help me find my uniform?" Marie smiled brilliantly at Shizuka. "I do not know where they are, Kawai-sama, but I can take you to Kaiba-sama who will know." Shizuka was dumbfounded by the maid. How could someone smile this happily while working for Seto Kaiba? "Okay then take me Kaiba-san."

Shizuka followed the maid around the mansion, and she could not help but be astonished by the beauty and largeness of the hall. Like the room she rested in, the hallway was also ornamented with rare paintings and delicate chandeliers hanged from the ceiling. 'This is amazing,' thought Shizuka, 'How can they live in such a beautiful place? I could never get use to all this. Not any of it.'

After a long walk, they stopped outside two large mahogany doors, and Marie knocked on the door. "Kaiba-sama, Kawai-sama is looking for you." "Come in," a cold voice replied. Shizuka turned to Marie. "This isn't the Kaiba-san I was hoping for. I wanted the green hair one." Marie smiled. "Mokuba-sama's orders were to always bring you to Kaiba-sama, and I obey Mokuba-sama." 'Mokuba you-!' And with that Marie opened the door and pushed Shizuka in.

She stumbled into the room, but managed to hold her balance from falling. She looked up and found Seto sitting at his desk. The room she entered was darker than the rest of the mansion, and half of the curtains were drawn. There were mostly books on the shelves that covered the side walls, and the large desk was the center piece of the room. Fear began eating her up as Shizuka straightened herself and bowed at him. 'Get a grip Shizuka. It's just Seto Kaiba…oh the more reason to be afraid.' "Kaiba-san I think I should return to school now."

Seto Kaiba only scoffed at her. "You will not. Not as long as those girls are still alive. Besides you've already missed most of the day." Shizuka looked around and found on the large clock that it was now twelve. 'Have I really slept that long?' "Well I should call Onee-chan and let her call the school-" Seto cut her off, "No need I have already called and told them that you were sick." "But you're not my guardian. You have no right to do so." "No, but I am your _fiancé_ and C.E.O of Kaiba Corp. Therefore, what I say has more weight." Shizuka was flabbergasted by him. 'How dare he continue to control my life!'

Seto could feel Shizuka's frustration starting to build up with each of his retorts. 'This is cute of her trying to fight back.' "You are to stay here and rest. You're not leaving until I say so." Shizuka clenched her hands and cried out, "Just because you're my fiancé does not mean you're the boss of me!" Shizuka covered her mouth while Seto raised a brow. "My, my. It seems like you have a voice. You're adamant of leaving my side, and that leaves me with such a hurt feeling Shizuka." She would have apologized for raising her voice, but his tone held no hint of sadness. 'He's just messing with me. Sigh, I give up fighting with this rich genius.'

"Could you please at least let me have my clothes back? I don't feel comfortable wearing such expensive pajamas." Seto smirked at her request, and got out of his seat. "Why? I do not see anything wrong." Seto walked over to Shizuka and backed her up to the door. He placed his hands on either side, successfully trapping her.

Shizuka felt her heart start to race as Seto leant down to her height. She placed a hand on her chest. 'What's this? I never felt like this before. No, I should be angry, but he's so close.' She looked up and found his eyes staring back at her. One hand came up to finger the collar of her pajamas. "They're perfect on you. The right shade to match your hair and it is of the exact softness to protect your skin. I picked it out just for you." His finger had found her neck and was slowly tracing it. Shizuka felt her skin burn wherever it touched. Unable to neither meet his intense gaze nor ignore his wandering finger, she closed her eyes. She felt her cheeks heating up.

"D D D D Did you also change me out of my uniform?" Shizuka blurted out. 'Wait why would I want to know that? What's wrong with me? Why is this happening? How did I get myself into this situation? All I wanted was my clothes back. Oh his finger…' Seto almost laughed as he continued his mapping of her neck. 'She's adorable. It won't hurt if I mess with her a little.' He nuzzled her neck and whispered into her ear, "What if it was me?"

Shizuka's eyes snapped open. 'H H H H His head…I think I just died. This cannot be Seto Kaiba. It can't. Wait…DID HE JUST KISS MY NECK?' His lips barely touched her neck before she pushed him off. It took all of her strength to shove him off of her. Well she only got him about her arms length away. Seto smiled when he saw her flushed cheeks before she looked down. 'That's right I did that. No other man can get her to react like this. No one.' Shizuka was panting from the oversensitivity of her neck. After she realized what she had done, she retracted her hands. 'What was that? My heart feels like it just ran a mile. What did he do? Oh my. My neck…oh my neck.' She placed a hand over where Seto placed his kiss. 'It tingles. That's not normal. Oh I don't even know what normal is. What was I doing again? Why am I here? I'm so confused now.'

"What? Why? How? Why? Kaiba-san?" Shizuka stuttered out while holding her neck. Seto reveled in satisfaction from knowing that it was him who left Shizuka in this state. She looked up to find him smiling which made her stammer out, "Y Y Y Y You took m m my first kiss! And now t t t this! Y Y Y You pervert!" At this point, Seto could not contain himself, and he started laughing. Not his 'I am the greatest' haughty laugh, but an actual laugh from the heart. Shizuka could only stare at him, blinking to make sure she wasn't dreaming. 'Just a minute ago he was a...well _man_ and now the great Seto Kaiba is laughing. I never thought I would see the day.' "Kaiba-san…"

Seto stopped and smiled at her. "I haven't done much to you and yet you called me a pervert. And your first kiss? Don't worry about it. I'll kiss you so many times that you'll forget how many and only remember my lips." Shizuka eyes widened. "Huh?"

Seto sealed Shizuka's lips for the third time that day.

Mokuba dashed up the staircase. 'Nii-sama will be happy to know that I got out early, so now we can spend the day together.' Once he reached the top of the staircase, he began skipping down the hall towards his brother's study. 'I'm glad that he had taken the day off, and I hope he was successful in surprising Onee-chan! I hope he'll tell me all about it!' He spotted Marie dusting a vase, so he ran over to her. "Marie-chan~!" "Mokuba-sama. Good afternoon. You're home early dear." "Today was a short day, now I'm going to spend time with Nii-sama!" "Mokuba-sama, I should let you know Kawai-sama is here, and right now she's in Kaiba-sama's study."

"Onee-chan is here! It's going to be a great day. We're going to have her over for dinner! I'm going to go now." "Have a nice afternoon Mokuba-sama." "You too Marie-chan!" Mokuba ran to his brother's study but ran into a green hair teen. Mokuba looked up and smiled. "Onii-chan! You're back from America?" Noah smiled and patted Mokuba's head. "Yes I came back to meet Shizuka-chan." "Eh? You're going to call her Shizuka-chan? I'm calling her Onee-chan! It's great to finally have a girl in the family." Mokuba did not notice Noah's flinch when he said that. "Mokuba, are you're sure that you're okay with Shizuka-chan marrying him?" Mokuba nodded, "Yeah, she's great! Oh I'm going to find Nii-sama and let him know I'm home. Let's have a family dinner tonight!" Noah smiled sadly, "Sure Mokuba." 'I'm sorry Mokuba but I'm going to take Shizuka-chan back,' he thought as Mokuba raced away.

Mokuba left and ran to the study. He grabbed the knob and opened the door. "NII-SAMA! ONEE-CHAN!" He looked to his side and found them on the other door. His jaw dropped. "Mokuba!" Seto quickly got off of Shizuka while she covered her mouth, and her face became a deep tomato color. "O! M! G! I'm sorry Nii-sama! I didn't see anything! I'll be in my room!" Mokuba quickly slammed the door and ran as fast as he could to his bedroom.

Seto and Shizuka did not move for several seconds. Their lips had barely brushed before Mokuba barged in on them. Shizuka slid down the door and sat on the ground. 'I don't know what to be sad from. The fact that the kiss was short or that Mokuba saw it. Wait. I shouldn't be enjoying these kisses.' As Shizuka was in her own world, thousands of thoughts ran through Seto's mind, 'What am I suppose to do now? Her lips were so soft. What am I suppose to tell Mokuba? I want to kiss her again. Is he old enough to have the talk? Those lips. Wait I thought I gave him the talk already. So soft. Why can't I think straight?' He looked down and Shizuka. That brief kiss was still electrifying to him, and now his mind was distorted. All from a short kiss.

Seto leaned down to Shizuka and asked, "Are you alright? You were surprised by Mokuba." He couldn't help but notice how vulnerable she looked. Covering her mouth, sitting on the ground, and wearing silk pajamas, she looked like she had been ravished by a demon. 'Not just any demon. By her powerful fiancé who is rich,' thought Seto as he waited for Shizuka's answer.

She finally snapped out of her world when she found Seto staring at her. She dropped her hands to her lap. "I'm sorry, but what did you say." He smirked at her, "What? Disappointed that the kiss was so short?" Shizuka turned away. "Not particularly. I wasn't thinking that." Seto trapped her again by placing hands on either side of her. He leaned his head closer, tilting his head. "But I am. Let me have one more kiss…"

"I don't think so."


	9. Chapter 9

Mobuka: JMeg does not own Yu-gi-oh. I'm soo happy.

JMeg: Hi everyone! Got the next chapter done! Hope you've enjoyed the last chapter. It got all hot and steamy. XD Anyways on with the chappie!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Noah hauled Seto off of Shizuka, and took the stunned girl into his arms. "You are not touching her again!" Noah witnessed a blur of Mokuba dashing away from Seto's study. Suspicious, he stood outside the study and burst through the door when he heard Seto's statement. "This still counts as sexual harassment _Onii-chan_. She's still only sixteen, and you haven't married her yet." Seto sat up and glared at Noah. "You have no right to touch my fiancé." "She doesn't even love you, so I have to protect her from your devilish hands! Let's go Shizuka-chan." Noah held Shizuka tightly and took her away.

The single phrase '_she doesn't even love you'_ paralyzed Seto and left him staring at their retreating backs. A few seconds passed before he raised himself and walked over to a window. Memories slowly flooded his mind as he gazed at the garden. When he touched the glass, his eyes glazed over and he whispered, "Shizuka…"

After reaching an area Noah deemed safe, the two slowed their paces, and he led her into one of the many living rooms. He helped Shizuka sit down on the large plush sofa and sat next to her. She looked around the room, registering the change in environment. "What just happened?" "Shizuka-chan are you alright? I'm glad I saved you from his sexual advances. You're not hurt anywhere, are you?" Shizuka looked at Noah and stared at him for a bit. "Noah-chan? Everything happened so suddenly. Kaiba-san…Mokuba came in…now you…I need to rest." 'And my heart is still beating so rapidly.'

Noah gently pet Shizuka on the head and with his free hand he held Shizuka's left hand. "Don't fret. You're safe with me." "What are you talking about? I wasn't in danger-" "He was on top of you and trying to kiss you. That constitutes as an attack." Shizuka looked down. "Oh. That's true I guess." 'But it's not like I minded or anything. Oh what's wrong with me today? I actually wanted him to kiss me again, and he was so close. Shizuka what are you thinking? That man is controlling your life and doesn't even care about your feelings. I don't like him. I think.'

Noah was concerned when she became silent. He sadly looked at her. 'I can't let her fall in love with him. I'm the one meant to be with her, because I actually love her even after all these years.' "Are you alright now? Do you need anything? Shizuka-chan I'm here for you." She glanced at him and gave him a weak smile. "Thank you Noah-chan and I'm fine. I just need to sit here." "You're not disturbed by his actions?" Shizuka was unable to answer his question. "He's an evil man for touching you in such a manner," insisted Noah. Defensive, Shizuka replied with, "He's not evil…he is egotistic, but not evil."

"Shizuka-chan, please listen to me. He's not a good person at all, and he is using you. Once he's done, he'll discard you, and I cannot let him do so. You don't know him as long as I have. Ever since we were children, he's always tried to take everything from me." "Noah-chan why are you talking like this? This isn't like you." He cupped her cheek and smiled dejectedly at her. "Shizuka-chan, I care about your well being, and as long as you're engaged to that man, I will save you from his advances. I don't want you to be hurt." 'I can't lose you to him.'

Shizuka sighed and walked over to the window. "I know you care like everyone else, but Noah-chan…" "Shizuka-chan?"

* * *

**10 years ago**

Seto sat at the bottom of the oak tree near the stone wall. He was resting after winning another competition. Gozaburo was forcing him and Noah into competing in every subject in hopes of raising one 'perfect heir', and Seto hated it. 'I can't believe I'm spending my childhood reading about the big bang theory instead of playing with Mokuba all day.' Seto also despised the way Gozaburo had set Noah against him. It was obvious he favored his blood born son, and it was a waste of time since it was obvious Noah would be chosen. However, Seto decided not to give in and prove that he was fit to be the next C.E.O. He sighed as he looked around the garden. Closest to the house was a beautiful flower garden with a maze that was designed by Gozaburo's first wife. Further away from the garden were some high bushes and then an open area. Where Seto was sitting, there were large trees that seemed to reach the sky, and a large stone fence that kept the rest of the world out.

Mokuba was taking a nap, and Noah had declared that he would defeat Seto after studying some more. Seto was granted a period of rest for doing so well, so no one was out to bother him in the backyard. 'Sigh, I have no friends to play with, and I'm stuck in this ridiculous mansion with an idiotic family, excluding Mokuba. Why were we even adopted?' He looked ahead of him and gazed at nothing in particular. Then suddenly a pink thing rolled out from the bush. Seto blinked and blinked again. He rubbed his right eye and then his left. He blinked one more time to make sure he wasn't crazy. 'Did something just tumble out from the wall?' "Owwwy that hurt." 'It's talks! What in the world is it?'

The pink thing sat up and looked around itself until its eyes settled on Seto. It was actually a girl of about six, with short auburn hair, and wearing a pink dress. Seto could only stare at the girl who seemed to have fallen down the rabbit hole. 'This is highly unrealistic. A girl infiltrating a mansion with the latest security technology. I must be dreaming.' She smiled and said, "Oh hi! What's your name?" "It's rude to ask for someone's without saying yours first," replied Seto. The girl stood up, brushed her skirt, and ran over to him. She bowed and cried out in a happy voice, "Hi my name is Shizuka Jounouchi! I'm six years old, and I have an older brother!"

'Why is it so happy to talk to a stranger? It must be a hallucination, but why would I imagine an annoying girl?' "I am Seto Kaiba. I am eight years old, and I have two younger brothers." "Wah! You're the same age as my brother!" Seto glared at the girl, but she was unfazed by it. "Why are you so happy? And how did you get in here? There is no way some girl could materialize from thin air. That fence is supposed to be impenetrable." "Ehhh? What's im-pena-try-ab-leh?" Seto smacked his head. 'Of course an uneducated six year old will have no idea what I'm talking about.'

"Never mind. How did you get in here?" "Oh I crawled through the hole over there." Seto got up and ran over to where she was pointing, and true to her word, there was a small hole in the wall, just big enough to fit a little girl. It was very small and seemed to have crumbled from natural forces. 'Gozaburo paid so much for such a crappy-job-of-a-fence.'

"I thought I would go to Wonderland if I went in, and I did!" Seto snapped his head to her. "Are you crazy? How does this seem like Wonderland?" Shizuka smiled at him. "Well, in here it's nothing like the rest of Japan! There are these really big trees here. And then there's a giant castle over there. And then there is you! You're so pretty! I've never seen such a pretty boy." Seto blushed at the last comment and looked away from her. "Well…just to let you know, this isn't Wonderland. This is my home-" "WOW! You live in that castle? That's amazing. It's so pretty here!"

"It's nothing that special," said Seto rubbing the back of his head. Shizuka ran up to Seto and gave him a huge smile. "Then will this amazing Seto-kun be my friend?" "Seto-kun? Friend? First off, you are to address me as Kaiba-san. Understood? Good. Second, give me a good reason why I should be your friend?"

"Because I always wanted to be friends with a prince who lived in a castle" cried Shizuka who even threw her hands up. Seto resisted the urge to smack his forehead. 'This thing is completely naïve of the real world! She has mistaken the mansion as a castle, and she even believes I'm a prince. Fine I'll play along with this girl, since I have nothing better to do.' "Why yes I am the amazing prince of this castle! I have hundreds of servants under my command, and they obey every order I give! And you are to also obey my every command! Is that understood? No matter what, you are to do as I say," said Seto with an over dramatic voice and hand gestures. He bit his lip to prevent himself from laughing because Shizuka was listening intently to every word. 'She really believes everything I say. This is kind of fun actually.'

Shizuka gave him another dazzling smile and curtsied for him. "I shall do whatever you say your highness! What would the amazing prince want me to do? Shall I polish your sword? Or should I help you save a princess? Or are you going to slay a dragon and you need me to help you?" Seto scoffed at the little girl. "You shall do no such things! My first order is that you are to come visit me here every day at this time!" "Yes sir! But then what?" "Then…we can…oh! You are to play games with me, like normal kids." "Oh! Is this like the Pauper and the Prince? Do you want to live a normal life, but you can't because you're a prince?"

Seto had a large sweat drop. 'She's really serious…I don't know how long I'll stand such an idiot.' "You read too many fairytales," muttered Seto. "What?" "Oh yes I only want to experience a commoner's life." "I'm sorry your highness, but what is ex-peer-ee-unce and commoner?" "Fancy prince words that you'll never understand!" "Okay!"

After an hour, Seto actually started to enjoy himself. 'This may be stupid, but it's entertaining.' They had played several children's games, like tag and hide-and-seek. Now they were sitting under a tree, panting since they were running. Seto glanced at Shizuka and smiled a bit. 'She's not intolerable. Maybe I won't mind having her around, although it is unbelievable that a girl could penetrate this highly fortified mansion. She must be special.' "Um your highness…I have to go home now. Onii-chan will be worried if I don't get back before his soccer practice ends." He nodded as a reply. They stood up and went over to the hole.

She bowed and said, "Thank you for having me over your highness. I hope you enjoyed being a normal kid!" "A little bit. We'll do something else tomorrow. Oh, I command you to tell no one that you know me or that you know about this place or the hole, or I'll have you beheaded. Remember to obey my every order. Now come back tomorrow." Shizuka gave him a final smile for the day, and cried out, "Of course your highness! You say the word, and I'll do it! I'll never betray you! Good bye!" With that she slipped through the hole, and Seto headed towards the mansion. Both were thinking, 'I can't wait for tomorrow.'

**

* * *

**

**Present time**

"Shizuka-chan, are you all right?" Noah gently shook her by the shoulders. "Can you hear me? Answer me. Are you alright?" Shizuka snapped out of her trance, and made eye contact with Noah. Then she looked behind him and saw the garden that had entranced her. "That garden…" Noah turned around, "Oh is that why you were like this? Were you remembering when we played together here?" "Here? It was here I played with you? Why can't I remember things?"

'Yes and why did I just remember Kaiba-san now? I never met him when I was younger. Or did I? I'm confused. And what about this hole I remember going through? Maybe my memory is becoming fuzzy. Besides Kaiba-san wouldn't lie about being a prince, even if he's haughty.'

Noah moved to stand by her side which gave her a better view of the garden. "Yes. Well it was while ago. See that was the open field we played often in. Well you can see part of it since the maze is so tall. But there it is. Remember we would play hide-and-seek or have picnics with Mokuba. Life was simpler when we were children. It was peaceful when you came, and I was always eager to see you again after you left. Shizuka-chan, why didn't you say good bye to us?"

She searched her memory but found no trace of most of that period. "I can't remember. I only remember Okasa's and Otusan's divorce and then Okasa took me away to Kyoto to live. I don't remember much before that, except I remember that I played with you…wait Mokuba too? Why can't I remember?" 'And Kaiba-san? What part does he really play in my memory?' "It's okay Shizuka-chan. You can't remember everything. I doubt even Mokuba remembers because he was only 4 years old. So don't push yourself. I'm already happy that you remember me." Noah wrapped him arm around her shoulder and gave it a small squeeze.

"If you don't get your slimy arm off of my fiancé, you'll find yourself bleeding to death in 3 seconds," said a cold voice from behind them. Seto was leaning against the frame of the door, and his killing aura could be sensed by the other two. Noah kept his arm around Shizuka and returned Seto's glare. "I refuse to take orders from a selfish bastard." "If that was true, then why did you always listen to king of self bastards?" "Don't you dare call Chichiue (A/N 1) a bastard! The only one who is a true blooded bastard is you!" "You're in denial!" "Stop it you two! Stop fighting! I hate it when people fight!" shrieked Shizuka as she ran out the side doors of the living room. Seto began to chase after her, but Noah blocked his way.

"Look at what you have done! She was fine before you came in!" cried Noah. Seto growled at his step-brother, "You're blaming me? It's your fault for returning, and it's your fault for interfering. She is mine now, so stay away. This is your final warning before I kill you for touching her again." "When are you going to realize that she loves me and not you. She even remembers me." "How about instead of spouting out nonsense, why don't we go look for Shizuka. Idiot. All you care about is yourself while you let the girl you supposedly love get lost at this very moment. If you truly love her, then you would be running right now. Now if you excuse me, I have to find my fiancé." Seto pushed Noah out of the way, and followed the direction Shizuka took off in.

* * *

Shizuka blindly sprinted through the mansion until she ran out of breath. She collapsed beside a large china vase, and rested her head on her knees. 'Why? Why do people have to fight? Why are they fighting so much? I hate it. I absolutely hate it.' Tears threaten to fall from her eyes, but she fought the urge to cry. 'I've already cried twice today, and I don't need to cry again.' She rubbed her eyes, and put on her a straight face. She calmed down after some time passed, so she began to look around herself. There were no servants around, and she didn't know anything about the mansion. Sighing, she got up and started to walk in the direction from where she came.

"Onee-chan is that you?" Shizuka turned around to see Mokuba walking towards her. "Hello Mokuba." "Why aren't you with Nii-sama? Unless something happened. If he went too far…I mean…uhhh…never mind." They blushed, remembering what had occurred earlier. "Umm well Noah-chan and Kaiba-san were fighting so I left. Now I don't know where to go, and all I really want are my clothes back." "They're fighting again? I wish they would just get along. Sigh. Oh, I found your uniform drying, so let's hang out in my room until they're done!" Before she could answer, he dragged her down the hall.

Shizuka found herself sitting in front of a large flat screen television with a game controller in her hand. "Wait Mokuba. I don't even know how to play video games, and you should not have such a gigantic thing in your room. You'll go blind. Mokuba? Are you listening to me?" She started giggling because Mokuba jumped into a large mountain of games in search of the perfect game for them. "Mokuba get out of there silly." He popped his head out and smiled, "But Onee-chan I have to find the right game or else you won't have fun." Shizuka smiled. 'He actually thought about my feelings first. Well at least there's one Kaiba who thinks about someone other than himself.' Mokuba slowly crawled out with a game in his mouth, and once he escaped from the pile, he inserted the CD and sat down next to Shizuka. "I picked We Love Katamari! It's easy, so we can both play!" "Thank you." "Eh? Why did you thank me?" She ruffled his hair and smiled. "Thank you for taking me into consideration. Alright, let's play!"

A few minutes of game play passed before Mokuba asked, "So do you like Nii-sama?" Shizuka dropped the game controller and blushed. Mokuba hit the pause button and smiled. "So you do like him!" "Well not exactly." Mokuba frowned and flopped onto the floor. Shizuka giggled and sat down next to him. "It's not like I absolutely hate him, but I don't really like him either. I just wished he wasn't so controlling." Mokuba peered up into her face. "He is controlling, but only because he cares. He's really overprotective, and I hope that you can see that Nii-sama isn't as awful as everyone says. He's really a nice guy, and he loves you. That's why he wants to marry you." Shizuka became very quiet.

"Onee-chan?" "What did you say?" "'That's why he wants to marry you.'" "No before that." "'He loves you.'" "Ehhhhhhhh?" "Onee-chan? What's wrong?" Shizuka brought her hands to her reddening cheeks. 'He loves me? It can't be. He's not doing this out of love. No. No. It can't be. No. But what if it is? It was weird that he wanted to marry me in exchange for Yuugi-kun and Onii-chan to start business in America, but it would be even weirder if he liked me.' She began to shake her head which frightened Mokuba.

"Umm Onee-chan? I'm sorry if I said some-" "It can't be Mokuba." "What?" Shizuka stopped shaking her head, but her face turned a nice dark shade of red. "There's no way. No. But what if…ehhhhhhhhhh?" "Onee-chan what's going on? Why are you freaking out?"

'He loves you,' echoed a thousand times in Shizuka's mind.

She hid her face completely with her hands and shook her head one more time. "There's no way he can like me." Mokuba sighed and patted Shizuka's head. "There. There. You're in the denial stage Onee-chan." "I don't understand." "Because you're denying the fact that Nii-sama loves you, you can't realize your own feelings for him." "No, I'm sure I don't like him that way." "Denial." "_Mokuba_." "Anyways, you need to see past Nii-sama's façade. He really does like you Onee-chan. He wouldn't just marry anyone let me tell you. I know my Nii-sama is very picky about people, and even more particular about women. So trust me when I say he loves you."

Shizuka attempted a small smile, but it quickly disappeared. 'There's no way he would ever love me. I'm just a toy to him.' Mokuba gave her a quick hug. "I said trust me. Okay?" "Okay." She stood up and picked up the game controller. "How about we continue playing?" Mokuba smiled and grabbed his controller.

Seto smiled at the scene before him. They did not notice him standing by the doorway listening to their entire conversation. 'Please trust him, Shizuka. Please.' He sauntered over to the sofa they were sitting on, and he placed his arms around Shizuka. "You're not going to win playing like that." Seto wrapped his large hands around Shizuka's tiny ones and quickly rolled the katamari over everything. His small smile went unnoticed by Shizuka, who could only focus on his enveloping hands. 'They're so big. I've never noticed how large they were before, and they're warm. Why is touching his hands unlike touching Mokuba's or Noah-chan's?' After securing the win for Shizuka, Seto released his hold on her.

She slowly looked up, and found him smirking at her. He was about to open his mouth but a little black hair kid launched itself at him. "Nii-sama!" Mokuba knocked Seto over with a super big hug, and they both fell to the ground. "I was going to beat her before you came." "Mokuba you're too old for hugs, and I have to help my fiancé when she's in trouble." "But Nii-sama! I love hugging you." "You're a fourteen year old who skipped a grade." "But I'm still a child at heart!"

Leaning over the sofa, Shizuka smiled at the two brothers on the ground. 'They remind me of Onii-chan and me when we were younger. They're cute together.' Seto noticed her watching them and he decided to pull her down with them. Her face landed on his chest while his arm encompassed her small form.

"Yey! Onee-chan! Let's have a group hug!" Mokuba held them both tightly. Shizuka snaked one arm around Mokuba, but her other arm was trapped between her and Seto's chest. Luckily Mokuba was off in his little world, or else he would have noticed her tinted cheeks. 'My heart is racing again. Why did this start happening today? Every time I'm near Kaiba-san I feel so hot and flustered. What is this feeling?'

Shizuka snapped out of her thoughts when she felt lips on her forehead. 'H H H H He just k k k kissed my f f forehead. W W Why am I feeling like this? Did it just get hotter in here? C C C Could Mokuba be right? Does he actually like me?'

Mokuba sighed and said softly, "It's like we're a family." Subconsciously, Shizuka whispered, "Yeah."

* * *

A/N 1: For those who don't know, another way to say father. It's what Noah really uses

JMeg: Whew that took awhile to write. I hope you all liked it! Or else someone will suffer. *eyes Seto*

Seto: I thought us talking at the end of chapters were over.

JMeg: Nope! Now everyone review or else Seto will lose his favorite Blue Eyes White Dragon plusie!

Seto: WHAT?


	10. Chapter 10

Mokuba: JMeg does not own Yu-gi-oh. Only in her dreams.

JMeg: Hey everyone. Got the next chapter done! Here you go~!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

It was early evening, and Jounouchi groaned as his butt landed on the couch. A few minutes later, he heard the front door slam shut, and his wife came into the living room and laid her head on Jounouchi's lap. "Rough day?" they simultaneously asked. The couple smiled and laughed. The young husband threaded his fingers through his wife's golden locks. "Yug and I still haven't found a way to free Shizuka. I am the worst brother in the world. I'm forcing my little sister marry the biggest bastard in Japan, and I don't know how to get her out of this." Mai brought a hand up and rubbed his cheek. "Don't worry. You'll find a way to save your sister from that monster. Don't forget you were able to save her eyes, and you saved me from my gambling habits."

She sat up and stretched which gave Jounouchi an opening to hug her. "Thanks," he whispered into her ear. Mai returned the embrace, and Jounouchi picked her up. "What are you doing?" "I think my wonderful wife deserves something special." She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "How kind of you." "She'll have this handsome servant for the night. Now what shall my mistress like?" He placed her on their queen-sized bed and sat next to her.

Mai put on a thoughtful face before answering. "Draw the bath for me, love. I'm too tired for anything else." "What? You get a hot sexy servant, and you want a bath? Fine, but only because I love you." He gave her a quick kiss and left for the bathroom.

The door bell rang, and Jounouchi cried out, "I'll get it Mai!" He walked over to the phone and the screen appeared. Jounouchi stared at it. He could not recognize the man in the monitor, but he saw the man's eerie resemblance to Seto Kaiba. "Hi, who are ya?" The green haired man raised his head and his blue eyes twinkled from underneath his bangs. He smiled into the camera. "You must be Katsuya Jounouchi. I am Noah Kaiba, and I have a proposition for you."

* * *

Shizuka finished tying the large blue bow of her uniform. After a scrumptious dinner, she finally found her uniform and quickly put it on, in one of the many fancy bathrooms. Throughout the meal, she had avoided eye contact with Seto, and kept an ongoing conversation with Mokuba. She noted Noah's absence and was told he had a meeting, but she was preoccupied with her feelings. She was glad that Seto never attempted to talk to her, for she feared that her heart would begin racing. 'I've never felt like this before with another guy. I wonder what's wrong with me.' She looked at her reflection in the large mirror, and smacked her cheeks. 'I am a perfectly normal girl, who is unfortunately in an arrange marriage. There is nothing else going on in my heart. Why did I just mention that? Something is wrong.'

Suddenly the events of this morning came back to her, and she frowned. 'Those girls…they're right, aren't they?' Shizuka looked at her miserable mirror image, and felt even more depressed. 'I'm not beautiful. How can I stand next to him during business functions? I don't even know what I'm supposed to do as his wife, and I know I'm not brilliant enough to hold an intelligent debate with him. But he continues to treat me like a lover with his kisses and caresses.'

She sighed and began washing her face. When she was done, she stopped to touch her forehead, and then her lips. 'Those kisses still give me the chills. Why? Why would he want to kiss me so many times?'

A knock on the door broke her chain of thoughts. "Come in. I'm done changing." The door opened to reveal Seto holding her pink jacket. She blushed and started to brush her hair. "Your jacket." "Thank you, you can place it on the counter." An awkward silence developed between them. Shizuka tried her best not to look at his reflection in the mirror, but as he came closer, she couldn't help but glance at his handsome features. 'His sharp blue eyes, his perfect cheeks, and his thin lips. Those lips…'

"You've stopped brushing your hair," stated Seto. She ceased staring and realized her hand was paused in the middle of her long locks. Her cheeks flushed and she stuttered out, "Um…I was j j j just…" "You just like what you saw." He smirked and took the hairbrush from her hands. Seto gently brought the brush through her hair, and Shizuka was left speechless. 'The _Seto Kaiba_ is brushing my hair. This can't be happening.'

"Kaiba-san, what are you doing?" "Brushing your hair." "I know that, I mean why are you brushing it?" "Why not?" 'How does he always know how to end a conversation,' thought Shizuka, so she let him brush her long hair. 'This is the second time he's touched my hair. It feels nice to have someone else do this. It's relaxing.'

Seto noted the girl's tinted cheeks as he continued his actions, and he inwardly smiled. "Sometimes I have to help Mokuba brush his hair because it's so long and gets easily tangled. He just won't cut his hair." "That's really sweet."

Seto stopped and stared at the girl in the mirror. "What?" Shizuka realized that she said it out loud and quickly covered her mouth.

"What did you say I was?" "Nothing. I did not say anything." "You said I was sweet." "No I didn't. You have a hearing problem." "Now I have a hearing problem?" asked Seto with a raised eye brow.

'Why do I keep saying the wrong things? He's going to kill me.' Shizuka shifted her eyes away from the mirror. "Hey answer me fiancé. Do I have a hearing problem?" Seto felt a little insulted even though he knew she said it at the spur of the moment. However, he was not going to let her get away with it, so he pinched her cheek. Shizuka was shocked. Here was the richest man in Asia, pinching her cheek all because of one stupid comment. 'Like a normal teenager,' thought Shizuka.

She replied with, "I don't know…if you have to ask then maybe something is wrong." He pulled her cheek a bit harder. "What was that?" "No. You don't have a hearing problem." "That's what I thought," he said while releasing her cheek. Shizuka rubbed her poor cheek while eyeing him from the corners of her eyes. 'What was that all about? He was like a cute little kid. I mean not cute. Not cute.'

She reached for her jacket and put it on. When she did, her bow became misshapen which did not go unnoticed by Seto. His hands reached out and began fixing the bow. Shizuka jumped in reaction to his hands being so close to her chest.

"K K K K Kaiba-san! What? What are you doing?" Seto growled and held her still by the shoulders. "Look at what you did. Now your bow is completely deformed. I'm going to redo it." He untied it and started to form a new bow. Shizuka looked away blushing.

"Kaiba-san." "What now?" "Umm isn't it normally the girl supposed to be fixing the guy's tie?" Seto stopped only to flick her on the forehead. "Stop reading so much shojo mangas and fanfictions."

Embarrassed Shizuka retorted, "I do not read too much shojo manga and fanfictions! For your information I'm only reading two shojos and three fanfics right now." "That's more than enough to warp your brain." "Well then you must have read one if you know that." Seto smirked at her after he finished tying her bow.

"I do not waste my time reading such idiotic things. I only know this because Mokuba likes to read them, and then he tells me about them in detail." It was Shizuka's turn to raise an eye brow. "Mokuba reads shojos?" "He'll read anything."

Mokuba burst through the doors and pouted, "Nii-sama you promised not to tell anyone!" Seto smiled and ruffled his younger brother's hair. "Well she's going to be part of this family. She'll find out one way or another." Shizuka blushed when she heard that. 'I'll be a Kaiba soon. It's strange. I'm less apprehensive about all this than I was at the beginning. Maybe it won't be terrible if I do marry Seto Kaiba.'

Shizuka giggled and held out her hand to Mokuba. "Mokuba how about you and I talk about the latest shojo manga. Would that make you feel less embarrassed?" Mokuba smiled and grasped her hand. "Really?" "Really." Mokuba began spouting out everything he knew about Maid-sama! (A/N 1) as they walked out of the mansion. It was true; even though he was fourteen, he still acted like a child.

Seto followed them as they walked to the limo waiting outside, and was about to enter the vehicle when his cell phone rang. "Kaiba." "Kaiba-sama, Noah-sama has shifted some of his funds in his American account." Seto frowned, "I knew he was up to something. I'll check this out. Keep your eye out. I don't trust that kid." He hung up and turned his attention to Shizuka.

"I apologize. I am unable to escort you home; something came up." He leaned into the limo and softly caressed Shizuka's cheek. She felt a cold mental brushed against her skin before he removed his hand. "Mokuba take her home." "Okay Nii-sama." Seto closed the door and made his way back to the mansion. Shizuka held her cheek as her eyes continue to follow Seto's back. 'He's actually wearing an engagement ring.'

Mokuba smiled and tugged on Shizuka's jacket. "So Onee-chan have you finally realized that your feelings for Nii-sama?" Shizuka looked at the boy before sighing out loud. "Mokuba I've told you already. It's impossible for Kaiba-san to be in love with me, and I'm not in love with him." 'But why does it feel like I'm lying? I must be tired.'

"Onee-chan I told you to believe in me. I swear Nii-sama really does love you. All you have to do is to realize this." "Mokuba if he truly loved me, then he wouldn't force me to marry him." Mokuba sulked before replying, "He just doesn't know how to show love like everyone else. This is his way of expressing it. Nii-sama isn't like normal people, and he only knows how to take things by force." A deep frown was imprinted into Shizuka's face which brought sorrow to Mokuba.

Eventually she forced a smile and said, "How about we talk about Maid-sama! again?" Mokuba gave in and began to describe everything he read in the most recent chapter, and Shizuka was listening intently. However the boy was thinking, 'I think it's time for operation matchmaker again!'

"Onee-chan I just remembered you need to be fitted for your uchikake (A/N 2)! How about we go together tomorrow after school?" "I don't need to since Kaiba-san most likely took my measurements when he changed me." Mokuba gave her a questioning look. "Um Nii-sama didn't change you. Marie-chan did, and she even says you need to eat more." Shizuka gave him a blank look before she turned away and banged her head against the window. "I'm so stupid. I can't believe that I actually fell for his lie. I am the dumbest person in the world."

'I should have known better. Kaiba-san wouldn't want to see my ugly naked body. I'm not pretty enough to make the richest man in Domino City look at me, but what about those kisses? Those stupid kisses! I don't know what to think anymore. No I should be relieved! He didn't look at me which means I'm still pure for my husband…which is going to be him. Ugh this is frustrating.' While she was wrapped up in her thoughts, Shizuka smacked her head harder on the window for every entering thought.

'Wow Nii-sama what have you been telling your fiancé,' thought Mokuba as a large sweat drop formed on his head. "Onee-chan it's okay. He was joking…yeah joking." However, the girl persisted in bruising her forehead. "Hey Onee-chan if you go get your uchikake then I'll help you get back at Nii-sama!" "I don't know. How does picking my uchikake benefit you? You love Nii-sama more than you love me." "True but I love playing pranks and no one gets excluded, and I'll see a very pretty girl in a beautiful uchikake. I think that is a bonus for me." Shizuka chuckled and patted Mokuba's head. "You little Romeo." They laughed, but were interrupted by the chauffer. "Kawai-sama, Mokuba-sama, we have arrived."

Shizuka slid out of the vehicle and waved farewell to Mokuba who stuck his head out the window and cried out, "Tomorrow remember!" "Don't forget to help me!" "Of course!" 'Help you and Nii-sama get together that it,' Mokuba thought as he sat back and began scheming.

Shizuka opened the door to the apartment and smiled at Mai who happen to walk past the entrance. "Onee-chan I'm home." "Welcome back. Your brother went out for a business meeting. He says he won't be back until tomorrow. Now really who has meetings that last until the next day?" "Who knows Onee-chan. Maybe it's essential for the expansion of Yuugi-san's business." "Maybe…hey I got a call that you missed school. What happen? I'm going to ground you if you just ditched school for fun." Shizuka sighed and sat down on the couch, and Mai took a seat next to her. "It's a long story." "Start talking."

* * *

It was around midnight when the doorbell rung. Sluggishly, Yuugi made his way down stairs to open the door for Jounouchi. "Hey what's up with waking me up and having this 'special meeting' you said over the phone? It's late. What's going on Jounouchi-kun?" His friend didn't say anything except swiftly made his way to the living room. He collapsed onto the green sofa and rubbed his face. Yuugi felt something was wrong and went to make some tea. "Jounouchi-kun, tell me what's wrong? Did something happen between you and Mai? Is there something wrong with Shizuka-chan?"

Jounouchi remained silent until Yuugi returned with two cups of tea, and he quickly drowned one down. That helped return him to normal since he began screaming how hot it was and ran to the sink. "It's burns Yug! Why didn't you say anything?" "Well I was going to warn you but you seem more interested in being quiet."

They looked at each other before bursting out laughing. The best friends sat down at the dining table before Jounouchi became serious. "Yug." "What's wrong?" "Have you heard of Noah Kaiba?" Yuugi nodded and said, "Yeah he is Seto Kaiba's step-brother, and last time I heard he lived outside Japan. Why?"

"He made me an offer. He says technically he controls the American branch of Kaiba Corp, and he can help back us up when we expand in America." Yuugi lit up. "Jounouchi-kun that means Kaiba can't hinder us any longer." "Yeah but there's a catch." "Don't tell me…" "He wants Shizuka as _his_ wife."

The ticking of the clock echoed throughout the kitchen and soon announced the passage into the next day. Yuugi looked down at his lap while Jounouchi covered his face with his hands.

* * *

A/N 1: I don't own it, but I'm a huge fan~!

A/N 2: That's the name of the Shinto wedding dress aka the white wedding dress Japanese will wear.

JMeg: Sorry that took awhile. I updated A Strange Love Story so this took longer to finish. Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Mokuba: JMeg does not own Yu-gi-oh. I know you guys are glad too!

JMeg: Hey everyone. I wanted to get this chapter out. On with the chappie!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Shizuka opened her locker to retrieve her slippers. She frowned when death threats and her ruined shoes entered her line of vision. Gripping the small door, Shizuka controlled the tears that edged her eyes. She threw everything away and sighed, "It's going to be a long day again." "Onee-chan!" She looked to her right and found Mokuba running towards her, waving some slippers in his hand.

"Good morning Mokuba." "Morning Onee-chan! Here are new indoor shoes. Nii-sama knew his fans would bully you at school, so I'm here to help!" Shizuka smiled and gave him a small bow, "Thank you so much Mokuba." "Don't worry about a thing. If anything happens, just come find me, and don't forget about after school. Well, see you later!" Mokuba smiled and ran off.

As she slipped on the slippers, her conversation with Mai crept its way into her consciousness.

* * *

**Yesterday**

"Let me get this straight. You were being bullied on your way to school, and then out of nowhere Seto Kaiba, the cold hearted bastard who's forcing you to marry him, saved you? And then you discover your childhood friend is related to the asshole. And then the jackass kissed you? And it was your first kiss? What the hell? I'm going to kill him!"

Mai's vengeful efforts were halted by the small girl latching onto the woman's waist. "Onee-chan! Please calm down! I'm safe and fine! Please just sit down! Murdering someone won't solve the problem!" After a few more feeble attempts, Shizuka finally convinced Mai not to stab Seto in the gut and wrenching his liver out in order to use it to choke the man to death.

Mai flopped back into her spot and stared at the ceiling. "Please tell me that this is all an elaborate story to cover the fact that you ditched school to hang out with friends. I won't ground you if you do." Shizuka shook her head and said, "I wish that was what happened, and yes Kaiba-san did kiss me. However, the strangest thing is I can't remember playing at the Kaiba mansion when I was a child. I do recall a beautiful garden and Noah-chan, but that's it. And when I saw the garden I had a flashback of meeting Kaiba-san, yet I'm sure I never met him before Battle City. Onee-chan, what's wrong with me?"

Watching her sister-in-law from the corner of her eyes, Mai knew the girl wasn't lying, but how could she help Shizuka remember the past? She sat up and patted the girl on the head. "Nothing is wrong. That was a long time ago; there's no way you can remember exactly what happened in your childhood. You are exhausted and the bullying probably messed with your mind." 'Well at least I hope so.'

"And don't let those girls get to you, okay? They're wrong about everything. You are a beautiful and bright girl who's too good for Kaiba. Look at you. You're a second year at Domino High, and you had passed the entrance exam with the highest marks. Don't you think that makes you smart? Those girls know nothing. They don't know that this sweet girl has an IQ higher than theirs."

Shizuka barely register the statements made by Mai as she leaned onto the woman's shoulder. "How did I get into this mess Onee-chan? I just want this marriage over with." Mai quickly grabbed the girl's shoulders and brought them facing each other. "Don't be absurd. We're going to get you out of this Shizuka. Everyday your brother has been doing everything he can to free you, and he will. You won't have to marry that bastard." She released Shizuka and got up.

"For your safety, please stay away from Kaiba. I don't want him to hurt you, mentally and physically. We don't know what that crazy jackass has in mind, but I won't let him harm you again. I will do anything to protect you. Now I'm going to make ramen. Why don't you do the homework your class representative brought in?"

* * *

**Present**

Her tears rolled down her cheeks when she reached the rooftop. Collapsing on the ground, Shizuka wept uncontrollably. She had entered her homeroom and found her desk marred with death threats and trash strewn upon it. "Die bitch" and "Go to Hell" screamed the engraved expletives. Her female classmates glared at her entrance while the boys feigned indifference. Shizuka had slammed the door and made her way upstairs.

'I can't deal with this. Why? Why me? I never wanted to be his fiancé, and now I'm being harassed by most of the female population. What did I do wrong? I didn't want any of this! I wish that this arrange marriage never happened, and I never had met Kaiba-san! I'm not strong. I can't do anything right. I haven't even made any friends since I transferred here. I'm pathetic. Worthless. I can't do this anymore.' With each wave of tears, her small frame shuddered violently, and Shizuka missed the sound of the door opening.

"Shizuka-senpai? Shizuka-senpai! Thank goodness I found you! Onii-chan, notify Mokuba-kun!" Shizuka paused in her tears and found a young girl standing before her. She had short messy white hair and bright green eyes, and she gave Shizuka a warm smile. Shizuka wiped both eyes before asking, "Who are you?"

"Hello Shizuka-senpai! I'm Rei Yanagisawa, first year; class 1-A. (A/N 1). Mokuba-kun asked us to keep an eye on you because of the fan girls. Onii-chan saw you running past our classroom, so we went after you. You run pretty fast you know?" She offered a handkerchief to Shizuka who gratefully took it. "Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Onee-chan!" Shizuka tried to turn around, but a fourteen year old collided into her. "Rei-chan, Tenshi-kun, thank you for finding her!" Shizuka weakly returned the hug before she looked up and swore she was seeing double. The one named Tenshi bowed and introduced himself, "Hello senpai. I'm Tenshi Yanagisawa, first year; class 1-A. I hope you're alright." (A/N 2).

Rei pulled Mokuba off Shizuka and wrapped her arms around the older girl, "Stupid Onii-chan, obviously she's not. It's okay, Shizuka-chan I'm competent enough to comfort you. Boys don't know anything." Mokuba rubbed his sore bottom and glared at his friend. "Hey I was doing a good job hugging her!"

"Moron! There are still tears falling from her eyes! Everything will be fine Shizuka-senpai!" Shizuka shook her head before bursting into another wave of tears. Between spasms, she managed to say, "No. Nothing is okay. I can't take it. I can't hold my head up high. It's impossible. I'm too wimpy, and I can't stand up for myself. What good am I? I'm useless that's what. So useless. Look at me. I'm crying like I always do."

Mokuba knelt by Shizuka and place a hand on her quivering shoulder. "Onee-chan, please listen. There's nothing wrong with crying, but if you continue to do so, you're letting those evil girls win. They want to hurt you, and they won't stop unless you prove them wrong. Show them by walking back to your classroom. Just by going in you're telling them that you won't cave in to their stupid bully tactics."

Rei held her tighter, and Tenshi knelt next to Mokuba. "That's right senpai. And you know that you're the real winner because you get to marry Seto Kaiba." "Onii-chan that's not really encouraging. No offense Mokuba-kun." "None taken. Anyways, Onee-chan you have to face them sometime. You can't run away forever. You have to do what your heart tells you to do. Do what makes you happy."

Taking some deep breaths, Shizuka finished crying saved for some whimpering. "I think I know what to do now." Gradually she rose into a standing position, and bowed to the twins and Mokuba. "Thank you very much. I owe you guys one. I will do exactly what my heart is saying."

Soon the whole school was filled with the sound of the bell ringing, signaling the start of class. The boy beamed at Shizuka and gave her a parting hug. "Come find us if anything happens okay? We all better go to class before we're all late." She ruffled his hair and gave him a sad smile. "Thank you for everything Mokuba." She gave the other two a small smile and descended down the staircase.

The three best friends smiled at each other before Tenshi announced, "She such a pretty senpai. I think I've developed a crush on her." He earned a glare from Mokuba and a punch from his sister. "Don't even think about it Tenshi-kun." "I'm kidding! I'm kidding! Well not about the pretty part." That earned him a punch from Mokuba and Rei. "Hey! That was a compliment!"

* * *

**After School**

Mokuba rushed down the stairs and made a sharp turn at the corner. "Hey guys have you seen Onee-chan?" Rei and Tenshi simultaneously shook their heads. "Did you lose senpai already Mokuba?" "No I haven't!" Mokuba looked around as he answered, "I don't see her anywhere. Maybe she's already waiting by the gate." He opened his shoe locker and found a small note.

_Dear Mokuba,_

_I went home early. Thank you for everything. I could never repay all the kindness you have shown me. Good-bye._

_Shizuka Kawai_

"Eh? A love note Mokuba-kun?" Mokuba scratched the back of his head and frowned at the note. "No, it's from Onee-chan…it's kind of weird." Rei plucked the piece of paper from his hands and glanced at it. "It's nothing. She just went home that's all and was grateful that we cheered her up. Now you're free after school! Come on let's go get some ice cream!" Mokuba slipped his outdoor shoes and ran after his friends. "Hey wait up!"

* * *

A/N 1: Original character. She's the younger twin. I felt Mokuba need a friend who wasn't a boy.

A/N 2: Original character. He's the older twin. I didn't like his original 'gang' of friends.

JMeg: Sorry for the short chapter. I just wanted to get this part out, and sorry for no SXS action.

Seto: I didn't even appear in this chapter! You suck!

JMeg: Shut up! Anyways review please!


	12. Chapter 12

Mokuba: JMeg does not own Yu-gi-oh, or anything really.

JMeg: Hey readers! Got the next chapter done! Yeah! Now go read!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Mai held her sister-in-law for another minute. "Shizuka, I'm going to miss you so much. Don't be concerned about Kaiba. Your brother will deal with him. Call me when you get there okay?" Shizuka nodded and pulled away. Their tearful eyes met, and they struggled to smile in an effort to lighten the situation. "I will. Onee-chan, thank you. Please take care of Onii-chan. Tell him I love him." "Don't worry, we'll come visit soon. Have a safe trip." They embraced once more before Shizuka got on the bus. The large vehicle started to roll away and Shizuka waved from the window. "See you again Onee-chan!" "Take care of yourself Shizuka!"

Shizuka leaned back into her seat and allowed a few tears to run down her cheeks. 'I don't belong at Domino High. I'm not welcomed here. This is…what's best for me. Good bye Kaiba-san.' She slumped against the glass, and steadily slumber overtook the drained girl. Subconsciously, she fingered the ring on her left hand.

* * *

**10 years ago**

"So this is what you've been doing during your leisure time; playing games with an intruder. Wait until I inform Chichiue about this." Shizuka and Seto looked up from their game of checkers, and out from some bushes, a green hair boy appeared. A smaller boy with long black hair peeped from behind the first child and stared at Shizuka. It had been a month since Shizuka first stumbled into "Wonderland", and Seto had done well in concealing her from the others. He knew she would have to meet his siblings eventually, but he was not planning on revealing her so soon.

Seto stood up and glared at Noah. "She's mine. I granted her permission to play with me, so back off!" Noah scoffed and crossed his arms, "I don't believe you have any power in this area." Noah glanced at Shizuka and tried his best to keep the heat from rising in his cheeks. "Who are you girl?"

Shizuka quickly gathered herself up and curtsied. "I'm Shizuka Jounouchi. Six years old. Nice to meet you!" Noah was taken aback by the brilliant smile she gave him, and his face turned a faint shade of pink. "Noah Kaiba. I'm eight years old, and I suppose I won't tattle to Chichiue." Seto frowned at Noah's sudden change in heart.

Sensing a change in the situation, Mokuba left his step-brother's side and ran over to Shizuka. "Hi I'm Mokuba Kaiba. I'm four! You can call me Mokie!" The two grinned at each other before Seto coughed. "Well Shizuka, now you've met the other princes." "Princes?" He shot daggers at Noah for his interruption. "Yes we are _princes_. They live in the castle with me, but I'm the oldest prince." "By two freaking months." "Shut up Noah, I'm speaking. Anyways I guess we can play with them too, as long as everyone here makes sure the adults don't find out."

In unison, Shizuka and Mokuba cried out, "Okay!" Noah only nodded his head as a sign of his compliance. "Alright let's play a game that all four of us can play." Mokuba raised his hand and cried out, "I know! I know! Let's play gold fish! I have cards in my pocket!" Shizuka sheepishly rubbed her head and announced, "I don't know how to play that."

Noah rolled his eyes and walked over to Shizuka. "I guess I have no choice but to teach you." He took the cards from Mokuba and began a long thorough explanation of gold fish. While Shizuka and Mokuba listened attentively, Seto leaned against a tree that was farther away from the trio. Irritation made its way into Seto as he watched their interaction. He scowled when he witnessed Shizuka laughing at Noah when he dropped a few cards. Noah's blushes also did not escape his observation; they only added towards his overall hatred of Noah. At last, Noah finished talking, and the three sat down to play.

The young girl's attention began to waver when she realize Seto wasn't participating in the card game. 'I can't have the prince bored when he asked me to help enjoy life as a kid!' While Noah shuffled the deck, Shizuka ran over to Seto and took his hand. She felt her young heart skip a beat, but disregarded it. "Kaiba-san come play with us!" Without his answer, she dragged the older boy over to his brothers and did not notice his frown turning into a faint smile.

* * *

**Present **

Seto's face turned a few shades darker as his step-brother entered the meeting room. "What are you doing here?" Noah smirked and sat down across from Seto. "I'm here to end your engagement. Simple as that." Seto sneered, "What did you say jackass? As if you could accomplish such a feat." Glaring at the man across from him, Noah stated, "I offered her brother a better deal. A deal he wouldn't refuse."

Seto sat back and chuckled, "I know you offered to back them up in America, but you don't have what they really want." Noah's eye brows furrowed as he inquired, "Is that so?" "That's what happens when you're born out of wedlock. Your brain can't perform at the same level as mine." "At least I've always had Chichiue's blood flow through me! I am the true C.E.O of Kaiba Corp! And I deserve Shizuka!" "Just because Gozaburo married your mother after his first wife died doesn't excuse you from being a bastard."

Noah slammed his fists against the table and abruptly stood up. His chair rolled backwards from the momentum and slammed against the wall. Eyes blazing, Noah seized Seto by the collar and held him from across the table. Icy blue eyes met fiery blue eyes. Tightening his grip, Noah hissed out, "Don't you dare call me a bastard, orphan. Unlike you, my parents _wanted_ me." Seto's eyes darkened as right hand came up and savagely twisted the hand clutching his collar. Noah cried out in pain and attempted to punch Seto, but his fist met Seto's left hand which began to bend his wrist backwards. "Damn you!"

"You can't beat me, Noah. I'm superior to you mentally and physically. Accept your inferior position in life and move on." Noah growled out, "If I'm inferior, then why are you so jealous of Shizuka and me? It's because deep down in your black hole, you know the reality is that she'll never love a fucking monster like you!" Noah's wrist was at the point of breaking, but Seto halted his brutality when the doors were slammed open.

"Alright ya two knock it off!" They looked over and found Jounouchi and Yuugi standing at the doorway. "We're here to have a meeting, not to let ya two kill each other." "Violence won't solve anything you guys. Please stop." Seto rolled his eyes at Yuugi's request and shoved Noah back at bit. Stumbling back, Noah rubbed his bruised wrist.

Yuugi and Jounouchi sighed and sat down in the empty spaces, while Noah and Seto returned to their seats. A tense silence filled the air as the step-siblings continue their battle with death glares. Unable to accept the hostile atmosphere, Yuugi spoke. "I thank you both for offering to back my company for its expansion into America. However, Noah Kaiba I must turn down your offer." He looked at Noah's stunned face before turning to Seto.

"And I'm ending our contract Kaiba-kun." Seto's astonishment was short lived as it was rapidly converted to anger. He gripped the armrests of his chair and gritted out, "What?" Jounouchi answered, "Ya heard Yug. You're not marrying my sister. She has decided to withdraw from this arrange marriage, and we've decided not to enter the American market. In other words, we're done doing business with ya asshole."

Seto snapped his head to Yuugi and asked, "What about that Mazaki girl? Wasn't this all because you wanted her? Don't you yearn to see her again?" Yuugi closed his eyes and shook his head. "The search for the girl I love should not burden my friends. And forcing an innocent girl into marriage was the lowest thing I could do for love."

Once again Noah slammed his first on the table, "But if you let me marry her, I would care for her! I would treat her like a queen. She would have everything; luxury, wealth, my existence. I love Shizuka; please make the deal with me! And since I work in America I can help you find this Mazaki. Please Yuugi-san, Jounouchi-san." Nevertheless, his pleading only received a hand to stop him. "No. I can't do this to Jounouchi or his sister any longer. I never had the right to do such a thing. And Noah, if you truly love her, then why can't you court her? What are you afraid of? If you two belong together, then she'll marry you of her own free will."

Hastily Seto shot up from his seat and began to leave, but when he reached the door, he paused to say, "This isn't over." He slammed the door and briskly walked down the hall to the elevator. Once in, he pressed for the ground floor and punched the wall.

"Damn it." His large form sunk to the ground and then he pounded the wall a second time. "Damn it to hell." Everything Yuugi said turned over in his mind again and again. It seemed more like a reprimand to him, and he hated it. He punched the wall and roared, "I'm afraid of nothing! I know she doesn't love me!" The elevator continued to head downwards with a constant _click_ as it passed a level.

Seto ran his hand through his hair and tried to steady his breathing. He grasped the hand rail of the elevator and pulled himself up as the bell rang. He regained his composure in time for the doors to open. As Seto left the building, he glared at anyone who glanced in his general direction. He entered his limo without the aid of his driver, and said one word, "Home."

'What am I suppose to do now? I was always one step ahead, and now Shizuka is slipping from my hands. No. I refuse to let that happen!' The ringing of his cell phone brought him out of his thoughts, and he swiftly answered with, "Kaiba."

"Nii-sama, it's a good thing you picked up!" "Mokuba?" "Nii-sama! I went to Jounouchi's place to check on Onee-chan because she was being terrorized by your fans again, and Mai-san told me Onee-chan has left Domino City!"

* * *

The setting became more familiar to Shizuka as the bus continued on its way. She noted the recognizable bank, and a few food stands. The edges of her mouth curved upwards when she passed the shrine that she visited every New Year. Soon the wheels came to a stop, and Shizuka reached her destination.

Stretching from the seven hour bus ride, Shizuka stood from her seat and went to retrieve her bag. Darkness had settled into the city, and with the aid of the dim lights on the bus, she manage to find her baggage. She looked into the night and felt her heart twinge. 'I really left…it is over.'

Shizuka pulled her luggage off the bus, and looked around. "Shizuka!" The girl smiled and turned to the source of the voice. "Okasan!" Her mother held her in a tight embrace. "I should have known better than to let you live with your brother. Look it's barely three months and now you're back in Kyoto (A/N 1). Thank goodness you decided to return home. Domino City is not for people like us, and I heard your brother tried to get you engaged-" "Okasan…I don't want to talk about this. Please. Let's go home. I'm tired." "Of course, dear."

* * *

A/N 1: No. I have no idea where Shizuka and her mother actually live. I just picked a place far from Domino City.

JMeg: Hehehe, now let's see what you're going to next Seto-chan!

Seto: You got to be kidding me! She left? I hate you so much!

JMeg: Good! Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Mokuba: JMeg does not own Yu-gi-oh.

JMeg: Hey everyone! Got this chapter done! Now read it!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

A taxi stopped before the Game Shop, and a tall brunette got out. Paying the fare, the person took her luggage out from the back trunk. Blue eyes, hidden by sunglasses, scanned the premises and found no one nearby. Hesitantly, the woman walked up to the door. She raised her hand to the doorknob only to bring her hand back to her side. Two years. Two years of absence. No letters, no phone calls, no communication what so ever.

She sighed and remembered the strange envelope she received from Seto Kaiba a few days ago. In it contained a full paid ticket and a straight forward request for her to see Yuugi Mutou. At first she thought it was joke Mokuba was playing on her, but then she realized that it was a handwritten note, which meant this request was fairly important to Seto Kaiba.

Also she couldn't miss this opportunity. She had tried to save money to return to Japan, but working while finishing high school was difficult. She thought she could achieve her dreams in New York, but she was slapped hard by reality. She made a mistake. A very stupid mistake. She was too ashamed to tell Yuugi, let alone pick up the phone.

There was also the separation she need so she could sort her feelings. Who was she truly in love with? Looking at him every day, made her feelings conflict. Wasn't she in a one sided love with the man whose soul passed on? If so, then why was her heart beating for her childhood friend? The time she spent away was well worth it for the truth appeared before her.

She looked at the door in front of her. She might as well go in after flying half way around the world to see him again. 'But would he want to see me?' She turned the knob and walked into the small shop. She heard his greeting from under the counter, and smiled.

Yuugi stood up and looked at the entrance. "Welcome! Sorry I'm just getting this box on the counter and-" After he examined the customer, he immediately dropped the package. "Anzu…"

* * *

"I'm home!" The apartment greeted Shizuka with silence. She took off her shoes and walked into the living room. Three days had passed by, and Shizuka was still getting use to returning to an empty home. Her mother worked very late into the evening, unlike her brother and sister-in-law. After three months of living with Jounouchi, her home of ten years seemed foreign somewhat. School was easier since she was returning to her old high school where everyone knew her well, and she had friends. Also being away from Domino City helped her to not constantly think of Seto.

She dropped her backpack by the small couch, and walked over to the kitchen to make tea. She turned on the stove once she placed a kettle full of water on top of it. Turning to her side, she opened a cabinet and chose green tea for the afternoon. As she dropped a spoonful of leaves into the teapot, a sparkle on her left hand caught her eye. A reminder of Seto Kaiba. Shizuka brought her hand up and stared at the ring. 'I guess I'm so use to it that I forgot about taking it off.'

She slipped it off and admired the small but stunning diamond set in the center of the band. Before she never took the time to study it because she wanted to ignore the whole marriage, and now she noticed how lovely it was. How simplistic and fitting to her personality. She was a plain middle class girl that blossomed among family and friends. From this simple ring, she could tell Seto made an effort in choosing it.

Memories floated around her mind, and the various kisses she received from Seto surfaced to her consciousness. Their intensities. Their briefness. Her desire for more. Her heart began to race, and she blushed before she shook her head. 'I shouldn't think like that. It is all over now.' Returning it to her finger, she left the kitchen. "I should put it in my room so I don't lose it."

Shizuka continued to admire the ring as she entered her bedroom, and said, "I have to return this to Kaiba-san soon." "Return what?" Her whole form froze, and her head shot up. By her window stood a tall man with his back to her, he was dressed in an all white suit, and he kept his hands in his pockets.

"Noah-chan? What are you doing here?" He turned around, beaming at her entry, and walked over. "Shizuka-chan! How are you feeling?" "How did you get in here?" He brought his forefinger to his lips and said, "Secret." Then he held her hands and kissed them.

"I came to visit you, when I heard from Mokuba that bullies were harassing you at Domino High. Subsequently my subordinates told me that you left Domino City, so I decided to see you after a few days to give you some space. Are you alright?"

Shizuka nodded and drew her hands away from Noah's. She sat down on the edge of her bed and Noah followed suit. "I couldn't take it. Every girl wanted me dead all because of Kaiba-san. I just had to leave. I know it's just bullying, but I'm too weak." Noah listened sympathetically and took her hand again.

"Shizuka-chan, it's okay. It's not your fault. Those girls are callow, and their lamentable behavior will not go unpunished." "Thank you Noah-chan, but that wouldn't solve anything. I did what was right and ended my engagement to Kaiba-san." A single tear drop dripped from her eye causing Noah to cup her cheek. His thumb brushed away any tears that followed.

"Shhh everything will be alright. Don't you remember silly? I'm here to protect you from all evil and sadness." She dejectedly giggled and soon reverted to her cheerless state. Dismayed by her melancholy, Noah leaned in and rested his forehead against hers.

"Shizuka-chan. You don't know how heart wrenching it is to watch you so miserable. Each tear you shed is another stab to my heart because it proves that I have failed in being a man for you. I want to suffer everything for you, so that you will never have any misery. I can't watch you in pain. You are so precious to me Shizuka-chan…please let me stand by you. I can make you the happiest girl in the world."

"What do you mean Noah-chan?"

"Shizuka-chan…I love you."

Giving her a smile, he tilted his head, and leaned in.

* * *

"Anzu…why? Why are you back?" Anzu knew she should not have expected a happy reunion, but there was a small part of her heart that still hoped so. "Hello Yuugi. It's been awhile." She removed her sunglasses and gave him her best smile. He had grown up into a fine looking man in two years, and it seemed he was almost as tall as her without heels. However, she ended these thoughts as Yuugi's behavior became eccentric.

Yuugi violently shook his head, and his eyes widened. "No you don't understand. I truly am happy to see you, but you don't know what this means!" The tone in his voice discomforted Anzu, and she walked into the Game Shop. "So much has happened since you've been gone. Because of your disappearance, I made a stupid deal with Kaiba-kun."

She held him by the shoulders and gazed into his eyes. "Please calm down. What happened, Yuugi?" "I wanted to see you so badly Anzu. I missed you so much. You never called or wrote, and I was anxious for your return. So I decided to expand into America, in hopes of finding you. However, we didn't have enough resources, so I decided to go to Kaiba-kun for help. He agreed to back my small company up and help me find you, but what he wanted in return…"

Yuugi averted his eyes and said, "I betrayed Jounouchi-kun's friendship. Even though he initially refused, I pleaded that everything I was doing was in the name of love, and he gave in. I am the worst friend in the world for what I did. I inconsiderately used him and his little sister. I'm a monster."

"Yuugi, what are you talking about? What does Shizuka-chan have to do with any of this?" Yuugi gave her a bewildered look. "Didn't you hear about it over the news in America? It was announced during Golden Week." "I didn't have enough money for a television nor magazines. And all my acquaintances only talk about dancing."

Yuugi's face twisted into a pained look before he looked away. "I asked Kaiba-kun to assist me in locating you, and in return he wanted Shizuka's hand in marriage." Anzu dropped her arms and slid onto her knees. Yuugi embraced her, and together they shed their remorseful tears.

"This is my fault. If I had never left for New York, none of this would be happening. I'm sorry Yuugi. I'm so sorry." "No Anzu I was the selfish one. I made the request. I even tried to end the contract with Kaiba-kun, but now that you've returned, he'll demand for compensation."

Anzu cried harder. "I should have known better than to fly in using Kaiba's money. A few days ago, he sent me a ticket and a letter asking me to see you. Then I decided to come back, but if I had known…if I had known…"

"There's another thing you need to know. Noah Kaiba also wants Shizuka, and now they are fighting for her hand in marriage. I don't know what happened in the past, but Noah is madly in love with Shizuka. He even wanted to support my venture into America. He said he would double whatever Kaiba-kun offered."

"Whether it is love or not, they are just pulling Shizuka-chan around. We have to get her out of this mess. This is our fault, so we have to save her. Where is she now?"

* * *

JMeg: Well hope you guys enjoy this chapter...or not...

Seto: WHAT THE HELL? Why am I not in this chapter? And Noah! I hate you!

JMeg: Oh just shut up! You'll be in the next chapter. Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Mokuba: JMeg does not own Yu-gi-oh. Only in her dreams.

JMeg: Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter! Now read!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Originally I did not care for that girl. The idiotic one who claimed she fell down a 'rabbit hole.' _What a moron_ was my first impression of her. I decided to use her to occupy the small frame of time since I was bored. By the end of our first meeting, my opinion gradually changed from derision to barely dislike (the closest I could name the feeling), which caused me to demand for her return. And she cheerily assented.

I guess I grew fond of her, or was it that she intrigued me because she was a girl? I never had much of female contact since my mother had died giving birth to Mokuba. Gozaburo's wife only adopted Mokuba and me out of spite after ascertaining the existence of Gozaburo's mistress and bastard. I believe she was enraged that she couldn't bear him a child, so she did the next best thing, which was adopting two kids who just lost their father in an accident.

Of course the hag died a month after adopting us, and Gozaburo quickly married 'the love of his life.' Suddenly I was told that Noah was my competition for the inheritance of Kaiba Corporation. What a joke! I didn't even want it. But I was forced to study so I figured why not beat the brat? I _am_ better than him.

Yes I grew up in such an abysmal situation, and then a year later I find this girl. How could I not be impertinent to her manifestation? Her happy attitude seemed preposterous after everything I went through. The agonizing pain of studying for hours and hours, and the hatred from the entire Kaiba family, I reacted quite naturally if you ask me.

Anyways somehow that interest twisted into a 'thump thump' whenever she visited. Personally I was surprised by her willingness to see me every day. And didn't her family notice? They must have been awfully dense to not notice a six year old missing. Never mind, they were utter morons because she inherited it. She believed I was a prince and at one point she started calling me 'prince charming.' For some reason I did not want her to desist in this stupidity. But I knew one thing; if I ever met her older brother I would ridicule him to my heart's content.

It was around this time that my body was behaving strangely. Every time she gave me that stupid smile, my heart would race. Sometimes my cheeks would have a burning sensation when I heard her melodic laughter. Just a brush of our hands made electricity flow through my body. I knew it was her fault, but I didn't send her away. Worst decision ever.

I realized my mistake when I saw her with Noah. Their friendship blossomed rapidly…too rapidly for my comfort. Jealously ate me up, and I spent less time playing and more time detesting Noah. I was brushed off. Noah was hogging her, and she was no longer mine. But I couldn't acknowledge that because I finally comprehended these odd sensations.

None of them saw through my reticence nor did I want them to, especially her. I never told her how I felt because I hoped that this throbbing would disappear. Noah could have her as long as I didn't have to feel this ache in my young heart. Much to my disdain, it only got worse.

* * *

"Nii-sama!" Seto awoke to find two bluish violet eyes before him. Mokuba ceased in shaking his brother and said, "Nii-sama, we reached Hokkaido. You were out like a rock." Seto sat up in his seat and ran his fingers through his locks. "Hm."

He sighed and took his younger brother into his long arms. Understanding his brother, Mokuba returned the embrace. It was the third day since Shizuka's disappearance, and Mokuba suggested they should see the Cherry Blossoms bloom, in hopes that nature could heal Seto. Mokuba chose not to go to school, and Seto canceled everything for the weekend, leaving his business in the hands of his capable employees.

After the phone call, Seto became a recluse. The fact that Shizuka left was the final blow after the meeting and Yuugi's admonitory; her physical departure confirmed that she did not love him. Could he not impose his will upon her and abduct her? No. Bringing her back wouldn't change her feelings, so he refused to see her at her mother's place. Besides how could he face her, after his failure to protect her and after she left on her own? In such a penitent attitude, he wrote a letter to Mazaki and sent it along with a paid ticket. It was his way of recognizing Yuugi's veracity without admitting it.

"Don't worry Nii-sama. I know she'll come back to you. I just know it." "Hm." Seto released Mokuba, and they exited the limo and made their way into the hotel. Once the brothers entered the suite, Seto collapsed into a chair next to the window. Mokuba frowned at the sight before him. Whether or not his older brother would admit it, he was brokenhearted. Mokuba looked at the clock and found it was noon. 'Time for matchmaker Mokuba! And this time I'll succeed!'

* * *

A loud whistle frightened Shizuka, and she pushed Noah away before his lips could meet hers. "The tea! I forgot about the tea!" She rushed out of her room, and left Noah disconsolate. Shizuka turned the stove off and began pouring the boiling water into the teapot. When the crisis was adverted, she realized there was a bigger one leaving her bedroom.

_Noah loved her_. She placed a hand over her heart. Nothing. Of course her cheeks were flushed, but her heart was beating at a normal rate. 'I love you…he really meant that. I'm flattered, yet…I'm feeling exactly the same as when Honda-san and Otogi-san both confessed to me two years ago.' Shizuka filled two tea cups and followed Noah into living room.

"Here Noah-chan." She placed the cups on the coffee table and took a seat next to him. Less than a minute ago, Noah had declared his love for her, but she knew she did not reciprocate those feelings. She took a quick glance. Yes, there was no similar emotion to be found in her. He was her dear childhood friend, and she did care for him. Nevertheless, Shizuka did not love him. She twisted her cup between her hands and pondered on the proper way of rejecting him. However, his voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Shizuka-chan. I truly absolutely immensely love you. I've loved you all these years, and I wanted you to know how I feel." "Noah-chan…" "Please think about it before answering. I'll come back in a few days to hear your response."

She shook her head. 'No. I have to end this before I hurt him even further.' Shizuka shifted her body to face Noah, and took his hands into hers. "Noah-chan, please listen. This is too important to postpone. You mean so much to me. We were best friends when we were younger, and I like you a lot. But Noah-chan, I'm not in love with you. You are a wonderful person…I just don't feel the same way."

Noah's heart sunk even further. He knew she did not love him when she left for the boiling water. If she had truly loved him, then she would have lingered and let their lips brush. 'She never loved me…did she? All these years I thought she felt…but she doesn't…' He looked away from her apprehensive eyes. 'Yuugi-san, I took your advice. I came in believing our feelings were mutual, and I wasn't afraid of any rejection, knowing she ended the engagement. Now…now…'

"Noah-chan, I'm sorry." "I love you." "I know, and I'm sorry." "You love _him_, don't you?" She hesitated before saying no. There was a faint pang in her heart when she replied to Noah's question. 'I don't love Kaiba-san. I don't. That was another reason why I left, besides the bullying. I don't love Kaiba-san. Why is my heart aching?'

Shizuka saw a small light returning to Noah's blue eyes. "Could I possibly believe that there's a chance when we're older?" "Noah-chan I can't predict the future." Oddly, it felt like she was lying, but technically she wasn't. However, her heart twisted in pain.

A soft smile made its way onto Noah's features, and he turned to face her. "Shizuka-chan, I will have you fall in love with me. Don't worry. I'll catch you when you fall, okay?" She halfheartedly giggled, and they spent the rest of the time talking like old friends.

Noah left after fifteen minutes, and Shizuka went to do homework. She finished most of it before her mother returned early from work. "I'm home!" "Welcome back, Okasan. Why are you home two hours earlier than normal? "

Her mother held up two subway tickets before Shizuka. "You know how you missed the Cherry Blossom Festival here, since you moved to your brother's and celebrated it in Tokyo. Well my boss gave me two Twilight Express tickets to Hokkaido. It was strange because he never mentioned it before, and he gave me tomorrow off. Well it doesn't really matter; we can see the Cherry Blossoms this year. Just the two of us like always."

Shizuka examined the tickets. They were authentic, and the printed departure time was in half an hour. "We have to pack now if we are to make it. So let's hurry dear." "Okay Okasan."

* * *

JMeg: Whew! Finished another chapter. Hoped you all enjoyed it.

Seto: Finally! Do you know how long I waited to be in a chapter...hey I'm still not with Shizuka!

JMeg: Hey don't worry. You'll get the girl...maybe. Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Mokuba: JMeg does not own Yu-gi-oh.

JMeg: Hey! Another chapter done. Please enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Ya don't have to ring the doorbell that many times!" Jounouchi swung the door open and found the last person he thought he would ever see. "Anzu…you're back…MAI COME QUICK!" Dashing out of the bedroom, Mai rubbed her ears. "You don't have to be so lou- ANZU!"

Anzu bowed to them. "Hey guys. Long time no see eh? But this isn't important. Where's Shizuka-chan?" Yuugi came in with the essential explanation. "Kaiba-kun sent Anzu a paid ticket back to Japan, and we're afraid he's after Shizuka now."

"What? I'll call Okasan now." Ditching them at the entrance, Jounouchi sprinted to the phone and called his mother's home. "Hello?" "Okasan! I nee-" "Ah Katsuya. I'm sorry, but Shizuka and I have to leave right now. We're going to Hokkaido! We'll be back in a day. Call us then. Bye."

The dial tone droned on for a few minutes before Jounouchi exclaimed, "Hokkaido?"

* * *

Slipping out of bed, Mokuba tip-toed his way to the other side of the suite and knocked on Isono's door inaudibly. Before he entered, Mokuba glanced at Seto's door to make certain his brother was still asleep. Once in, he turned his attention to Seto's right hand man.

"Isono! Did you do the job I ordered you to do yesterday?" "Yes Mokuba-sama. Kawai-sama and her mother are arriving as we speak." Mokuba rubbed his hands together. "Good good! Think how romantic it would be when Onee-chan and Nii-sama reencounter under a rainfall of Cherry Blossoms! I'm such a genius!" Isono obediently nodded. "Oh yes, Mokuba-sama you are the greatest. How we all pale in comparison."

"Alright that's enough Isono. Okay, now we have to get them to Matsumae Park. I'll take care of Nii-sama, and you will get Onee-chan to thepark. Remember to remain unseen. It has to seem like fate has drawn them together under such a romantic setting." "Mokuba-sama, I think you should stop reading so many shojos."

"Shut up and get to work." "Yes Mokuba-sama."

* * *

Shizuka pulled her travel bag onto her shoulder as she and her mother went into the hotel. The twenty-one hour train ride was finally over, and Shizuka was glad for some fresh air. "Okasan, this is a really nice hotel. How did your boss manage to get these reservations and tickets?" Her mother smiled as they neared the front desk. "Who knows? Let's just enjoy this little vacation. You know dear I've never been in Hokkaido before. Isn't this exciting?" "Yes Okasan."

Soon they were in their assigned room, and Shizuka gasped at the view. "Okasan it's so beautiful." Directly across from the door was a large glass window that captured the city of Hokkaido. Cherry Blossom trees peaked out in some areas between buildings. "Are you sure we are supposed to be here? It's amazing!"

"We're very lucky to receive such a gift, even though it was a short notice. We must be blessed to have a room that doesn't face a building. Shizuka, where shall we go to see the Cherry Blossoms bloom?" Her daughter shrugged as an answer.

"I saw many posters that said the best place is Matsumae Park. Now that I think about it…weren't _all_ the posters in the lobby _all_ about the same place?" "Maybe that's the best place in Hokkaido. Why don't we just go since I took a flyer that has directions to it?"

Tentatively, Shizuka replied with, "Sure, but don't you find it bizarre Okasan? There wasn't one poster promoting something different." "Dear you might be over thinking it. It was a long journey up here. Why don't we rest before heading out?" Shizuka rubbed her head. "Maybe you're right. I'm going to lie down for a second."

* * *

The younger Kaiba sibling searched for a less populated area for the meeting. "Look Nii-sama! I think that spot is a great for our picnic! Let's set up here!" Mokuba dragged Seto, who was carrying the picnic basket, under the chosen location, and waited as his older brother spread the blanket. It was not arduous in persuading Seto to leave the hotel for a Cherry Blossom viewing, as he was still depressed.

'Now I have to find Onee-chan.' "Hey Nii-sama! I'm going to buy us some drinks from the vending machine! I'll be right back!" Seto nodded and said, "Be careful."

Once he was out of Seto's view, Mokuba swiftly dialed Isono's number. "Is she here yet? I have Nii-sama waiting under a Cherry Blossom tree." "Yes Mokuba-sama. She and her mother have just passed the castle, and are heading towards the back."

"Her mother came with Onee-chan? I thought the trip would exhaust her. She's not part of my plan…Isono distract her for now. Nii-sama can meet his future-in-law after he sees Onee-chan." "Yes Mokuba-sama."

Mokuba hid behind a tree and watched as Isono appeared before the ladies dressed as a fortune teller. Shizuka politely declined Isono's fake offer, but her mother was fascinated and followed Isono as he lead her to his table.

'Good job Isono! Now it's my turn!' Mokuba planted himself behind Shizuka, and began to sniffle. "Nii-sama. Oh Nii-sama where are you?" That caught the girl's attention, and she instantaneously turned around.

"Mokuba! Why are you here? What's wrong?" Mokuba ran up to Shizuka and hugged her. "Oh Onee-chan! I'm so glad to find someone I know! Nii-sama and I came to celebrate the Cherry Blossom Festival, and I decided to buy some drinks. But now I can't find my way back to Nii-sama! Wah! Please help me Onee-chan!"

Shizuka tensed up at the word 'Nii-sama.' However, due to Mokuba's whimpers, she calmed herself and patted the boy's head. 'I have to help him. I would want someone to help me if I couldn't find Onii-chan. I can find Okasan once I'm done. I am doing this for Mokuba, not because I want to see Kaiba-san…wait I want to see him? Why did I mention that? Never mind, this is about Mokuba.'

"There, there Mokuba. I'll help you locate Kaiba-san." Mokuba feigned a sniff. "Really? You'll help me?" She smiled and ruffled his hair. "Of course. You have been so kind to me. I must return the favor." Mokuba released her and took her hand. "Thank you Onee-chan!"

They made their way to where Seto was waiting. 'Alright now time for my plan to unfold.' Mokuba pointed to Seto's resting form and cried out, "Look Onee-chan! There's Nii-sama." While she was distracted, Mokuba hid behind a nearby tree.

There he was. The man she had been avoiding for days. Shizuka was quickly captivated when they made eye contact. Her eyes watched as his disheartened ones transposed into astonishment. 'Was he actually distraught by my absence? It couldn't be…'

At the sound of his little brother's vociferous voice, he looked up. For the first time in his life, Mokuba was the second thought in his mind. Soon Seto found himself walking towards the subject that had plagued his thoughts for the last four days. She seemed like an illusion surrounded by the long branches of Cherry Blossoms. Frustration, anger, and pain left his list of emotions as happiness made its way onto it.

Her mind screamed run, but Shizuka found no reason why she should flee, and remained staring into his dark blue eyes. With every step he took, she felt her heart beat ten times faster. 'This feeling…what is this feeling? Why does it only occur when I see him?'

Seto's hand cupped her cheek the instant he stood before her. He had to make sure she was real. 'She is so soft.' His thumb tenderly caressed her reddening cheek. 'She actually is right before me. It's not a hallucination…she's real.'

Shizuka found herself indomitably embraced by Seto, and unexpectedly she responded by clasping his waist. "Kaiba-san…" That single utterance was like euphony to his ears. He rubbed his face into her hair and clutched her even tighter for fear that she might vanish. "Shizuka…"

* * *

JMeg: Ahhh Mokuba you've done well.

Mokuba: Why thank you!

JMeg: Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Mokuba: JMeg does not own Yu-gi-oh.

JMeg: Another chapter done! Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Minutes ticked off one by one. A soft zephyr passed by and rained Cherry Blossoms upon the couple. Everything that happened recently seemed extraneous as they refused to relinquish their hold until Seto desired to see her face. He pulled back and cupped her cheek. "Shizuka," he whispered as she closed her eyes.

The girl leaned into the palm of his hand and blushed. 'I feel light headed and he didn't even kiss me. How can he have such an effect on me? I don't remember his hand being _this_ warm. Wait I'm not here for this…I was helping Mokuba.' Her eyes opened to find his blue eyes gazing at her intently.

"Mokuba-" "Is behind the tree. He thinks I can't see him, and he doesn't know our bodyguard is right behind him." "Oh." "Would you like to walk under the Cherry Blossom trees?" She managed to nod, and Seto slid his hand down and took hers in his.

Pink petals floated around as they made their way around the Matsumae castle. How strange the tranquility that encompassed them that even Shizuka started pondering, 'Why am I not running away? It's his fault that his fan girls tormented me. It's his fault that I left Domino. It's his fault for trying to marry me, so why am I so happy right now?' Wondering what he was thinking, she tried to use some physiognomy skills that she learned from Mai, but found Seto's countenance vacant of any emotion.

'He couldn't possibly feel as blissful as me right? We're just holding hands in a lovely park…wait isn't this like a date? No of course not. Just silly me and my wishful thinking…' She glanced up at him, and found his stare on her. Her cheeks flushed and she looked away. "Um Kaiba-san."

"Call me Seto." Silence descended upon them. They walked a few meters before Shizuka abated and frozen in her spot. Seto turned around to find a red tomato before him. "Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh?" Seto glared at her reaction and pinched her cheek.

"What is wrong with you?" Even with her cheek stretched, Shizuka was able to cry out, "I can't address you so informally!" "Why not? It is inappropriate to call me by my last name after all this time. Now say it." "But Kai-" "Say it." "I can't with my cheek being elongated!"

He released her face and crossed his arms. Suddenly Shizuka found the ground very fascinating and dug her toe into the dirt. She could feel his glare on her, and sighed. "I can't Kaiba-san. It seems improper." "If you do so, I shall reward you."

Her head shot up at the word 'reward' and was met with his wicked smirk that dared her to defy him. Shizuka feared the worst. A reward from Seto was something to be suspicious of, but his volatile temperament was something to be feared. 'It's a lose-lose situation.'

She bit her lower lip before mumbling, "Seto-san." His slightly redden checks did not go unnoticed by Shizuka. "Are you alright? Your face is reddish. Are you sick? Seto-san?" Curious, Shizuka looked up into his face, and felt his forehead with her hand.

"Set-" She was cut off when her lips were captured by his. Her eyes widened from the initial shock, but she gave in to the love that flowed from Seto. He wrapped an arm around her waist and another holding the back of her head. Her hands made their way to his chest and gripped his trench coat. 'This feeling...my heart can't take it. But I want more.'

Seto never suspected he would feel so elated when he heard his name leave her lips. He just had to drown her with everything that he was feeling. Once satisfied Seto broke the kiss and his famous smirk returned to his visage. "Did you like your reward?"

Her half-lidded eyes and rosy cheeks were a good enough answer for him. "Seto-san…" "What? Another kiss?" "Ehhh? Wait no! I mean…aren't you mad at me?" The hand still tangled in her hair began to softly pet her.

"No, I'm not." "Why?" "One: it's not your fault because those girls pressured you into such a corner. Two: you still have the engagement ring on." "What?" Shizuka looked at her hand resting on Seto's chest and found the band on her ring finger.

"I've surmised that you never wanted to leave me in the first place." "No I've meant to return the ring to you!" Seto raised his eyebrow. "Is that so? Then why are you still wearing it?" "Eh? Well I did it…because…I didn't…want to lose it! Yes that right! Because I didn't want to lose it."

Seto chuckled while Shizuka wished she had the guts to wipe that smug look off his face. "I'm not keeping this ring on for any other reason! I'm returning it!" "Is that so, then why aren't you taking it off?" Shizuka felt her cheek heat up, and she was unsure if it was from anger or embarrassment.

Her red face caused another wave of laughter to leave the man's mouth. 'Teasing her brings out her cute side.' Seto nuzzled her cheek which made Shizuka close her eyes. 'I shouldn't enjoy his touches, but they're so hot. Or is it me that is feeling hot?'

"Seto-san!" "Fine I'll reward you." "Wait no-" Shizuka felt her heart die and resurrect as they kissed again. 'He's a no good cheater. He's smarter than me, and knows how to shut me up. His lips…' Her thoughts drifted into nothing but Seto, and soon she was returning the kiss with her own passion that had built up. She didn't want these sensations to end.

"Shizuka!" The pair reluctantly parted and turned towards the source of the cry. They found four people running towards them. "Shizuka!" "Onii-chan? Onee-chan? Yuugi-san? ANZU-SAN?" Shizuka ran in their direction and hugged Anzu.

"Anzu-san you've returned! What are you guys doing here? How did you find me?" "You're safe Shizuka-chan! We called your mother to locate you, and we've come to save you!" Shizuka backed up and looked at everyone. "What are you talking about?"

Jounouchi ran up to Seto and seized the taller man by the collar. Jounouchi's glare elicited a colder glare coming from Seto. "Don't you dare touch my baby sister! Stay away from her you son of a bitch! I'm not handing her over to you just because Anzu is back! This time I'm protecting her!" Shizuka's eyes widened. "What…what are you talking about?"

Mai stepped in. "Isn't it obvious? Kaiba paid Anzu to return to Japan. Then he tricked you into coming here, so he can force you to marry him again! It's an elaborate plan that only a brute like him could come up with." Shizuka's eyes widened as she said, "It can't be." Anzu clasped a hand on Shizuka. "Don't worry we'll protect you from this monster."

Mokuba left his hiding place and shouted, "Wait this is all a misunderstanding! I can expla-" However, he was cut off by a cacophonous laugh that chilled everyone to the bone.

Seto crackled manically and shoved Jounouchi off. "So I'm a monster again? I see how it is. Fine, this was all a stratagem to get Shizuka back. Do you really think that you can just end a contract with Seto Kaiba? Ha! I always get what I want, and I'll stop at nothing."

He strode over to Shizuka and pushed Anzu away. Yuugi and Mai ran over to her collapsed form and helped Anzu up. Seto bent over and threw Shizuka over his shoulder. "I'll be taking this as compensation Yuugi. Remember this was part of our deal. You got what you wanted; now I want what's mine. Mokuba let's go."

Paralyzed in fear, Shizuka could only stare at her friends as Seto once again took her life away. Jounouchi tried to catch up but was quickly knocked down by Seto's bodyguard. "Onii-chan! Seto-san, stop it! Let Onii-chan go!" "You should worry more about yourself than the mutt."

* * *

JMeg: Hehehe evil Seto is back!

Seto: At least I have Shizuka back!

JMeg: Yeah well enjoy it while it lasts.

Seto: Wait what?

JMeg: Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

Mokuba: JMeg does not own Yu-gi-oh.

JMeg: Hello everyone! Well I decided to have this chapter be a little different. I felt I need a lighter tone after everything I've written, so I wrote this. Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Jounouchi pounded the ground after Seto's guard released him. "Fuck! He got her! That bastard!" Tears fell from his livid eyes. "Shizuka, I'm sorry! I failed as your brother." Mai ran to her husband and held him to her chest. "Don't talk like that. You're not a failure."

Yuugi walked over to the pair and dropped to his knees. He bowed so deeply that his forehead touched the ground. Jounouchi attempted to pull Yuugi up, "Yug what are you doing? Don't bo-" "Jounouchi-kun I'm sorry. All of this is my fault. If I never begged you to hand your sister over, none of this would be happening. I'm the worst human being! I'll do everything I can to save your sister!"

Anzu went down also and bowed. "This is also my fault. I made you all worried about me because I secluded myself in America. I'm sorry! I'm just as responsible as Yuugi." Jounouchi wiped his tears away with the back of his hand, but they continued to drip. "You guys…I don't blame you guys for anything. You guys are my best friends, and I know I can save my little sister with your guys' help."

Mai nodded. "If we work together, then we can get Shizuka back." "Katsuya!" The group stood up and turned around. "Okasan!" Jounouchi's mother panted once she reached the quartet. "Where's Shizuka? I can't find her."

Everyone down casted their eyes, while Jounouchi took his mother's hands. "Okasan…there's something important we need to tell you…"

* * *

"Where are you taking me, Seto-san?" "We are going back to Domino City." "Nii-sama, do you have to tie Onee-chan's hands up with one of your belts? It seems rather unnecessary since we're in the private jet. Well it was pointless in the first place; Onee-chan isn't a violent person."

Seto glanced over his prisoner, seated next to him. Her terrified eyes supplicated him. Looking away, Seto said, "No I like her this way." That earned him a feeble kick in the shin. "You pervert! Release me! Let me go home! Seto-san you pervert!" He glared at her from the corner of his eyes. "If you don't stop, I'll start rewarding you again."

Suddenly the blue sky seemed very appealing to Shizuka whilst her face turned bright pink. Mokuba shifted his eyes between his brother and future sister-in-law, and sighed. 'This is going to be one long hour.' But a sly smiled made its way onto his face. 'At least they're together.'

Shizuka leaned against the glass. 'How did I get into this situation? I was enjoying a nice walk, and Seto-san was kind and…but then he was so cold hearted. Onii-chan is hurt, and the things Seto-san said. Then he threw me into his limo, and we ended up at the airport and now I'm on this plane…I don't understand…' The dull landscape lured her into a deep sleep.

Awhile later she felt a rubbing sensation against her wrists. 'Mmmmm someone's massaging my poor wrists.' Her eye lids slid opened and she found her hands freed. Seto's head came into view, and she watched him kiss the chafed areas.

"Seto-san!" "Shhh Mokuba's sleeping." "W W W What are you doing?" "What does it look like? I'm taking care of my fiancé." "How does kissing my wrists have to do with caring me?" She felt his smirk against her skin. 'He's different again! I don't understand him. Sometimes he's an evil monster, but then there are these moments…Seto-san you're a mystery to me.'

He ceased his ministrations and lifted his head so they could see eye to eye. "Seto-san?" Her heart beat became irregular and she squeezed his hands that clasped hers. 'Why? Why do I feel like this? I shouldn't, but I am. Why do I like this side of him? Wait I like this side of him?'

A strong force flowed through her body, and she leaned in and kissed the blue eyed man. 'Whether or not he's heartless, I want this.' Seto's eyes widened before he deepened the kiss. Their fingers interlaced and Seto pushed her back into the seat.

"You guys remember I'm here right?" Seto sprang up and bumped his head against the roof of the jet whereas Shizuka hid her face behind her hands. A string of incoherent invectives escape Seto as he clutched his head.

"Ne Nii-sama, I bet you regret not making the jet high enough to encompass your height. Hey if your head hurts, then you should let Shizuka kiss it to make it all better." "Don't say stuff like that!" "But Onee-chan he's in so much pain." Seto managed to return to his seat. "No such action will be needed."

"Aww but Nii-sama you guys were all lovey dovey." The loud intercom blared out its message to the three. "Kaiba-sama we have reached Domino Airport. We're landing now. Please fasten your seat belts." Distracted by locking in her seat belt, Shizuka did not notice Seto unbuckling his arm belt.

In less than a second, the young girl found her hands tied up again. "Seto-san! What are you doing?" Sitting back, Seto chuckled, "I know you'll try to escape once we land." "No I won't!" "Hm. Is that so?" Shizuka nodded her head furiously.

Mokuba's expression depicted an incredulous face as he said, "Nii-sama, I'm starting to think you have a belt fetish." Shizuka blushed while Seto crossed his arms and looked away. "Mokuba I don't want to know how you learned that word, but you're banned from saying it again."

After the jet landed, Shizuka noticed Seto was about to throw her over his shoulder. "Wait Seto-san. I can walk on my own." "Hm." "Well you already have my hands tied…I really can't do much…and…" "I can't take any risks." "Wha-"

Shizuka was swept into Seto's arms. "Wait…this isn't…" Mokuba's eyes sparkled at what he witnessed. "This is the famous bridal carry! I've read it so many times in my mangas, but I've never seen it in real life! Nii-sama you're so cool!"

"Alright now we can go." "Go where?" "To my mansion."

* * *

JMeg: You know nothing good ever happens at your place.

Seto: It's not my fault!

JMeg: It kinda is. I mean Kaiba mansion...Seto Kaiba...see! Anyways please review!


	18. Chapter 18

Mokuba: JMeg does not own Yu-gi-oh.

JMeg: Here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 18**

The sound of his heartbeat persistently rang in her ears after an hour. At the moment, Shizuka was sitting in the dining room, staring at the sumptuous meal before her. She stole a few glances at Seto who was eating his meal. 'How can he be so calm after what he did?' She looked down at her wrists and massaged them. 'I can feel his kisses still.'

"Ne Onee-chan you haven't touched your dinner. Are you okay?" Breaking out of her chain of thoughts, Shizuka took a bite out of the pasta and smiled. "I'm fine. Thank you for the meal! This tastes delicious!" She gave Mokuba a tense laugh and continued to take large bites.

Even without looking, Shizuka knew Seto was smirking at her silliness, and she felt her heart race. 'Why does my heart keep beating like this? What is this feeling? What's wrong with me? Why can't I name this feeling?'

Wordlessly, Seto left the room and went to his office. Mokuba exhaled boisterously seizing the attention of Shizuka. "Is something wrong Mokuba?" "What's up with you guys?" "What do you mean?" "You guys were really _cute_ at the park and on the airplane, but there was no exchange between you two during dinner!"

Looking down at her plate, Shizuka stabbed a meatball. "I think I need to talk to Seto-san." Mokuba groaned, "Drop the –san! I know Nii-sama would like you to call him by his first name without any honorifics." "Mokuba." "Trust me Onee-chan. It might even surprise him!"

Shizuka sighed and stood up. "This isn't the point. I'm going to see him now." "Okay okay. Hey Marie-chan! Show Onee-chan to Nii-sama. Um wait Onee-chan!" She turned around and found the boy with a gloomy expression.

"Onee-chan I want you to know that I like having you here! When I first heard about you, I despised you with all my heart because I thought you would ruin our family. But now I'm glad Nii-sama is marrying you, and I want you to be my sister. I know nothing I say can change your mind, but you have to know that you're part of this family in my heart."

Tearing up, Shizuka walked around the table and hugged the younger boy. "Thank you Mokuba." "And Onee-chan I have to tell you the truth! Today at the park, Nii-sama was lying to everyone." "Wait a minute. What are you talking about?"

"Nii-sama never planned any of it. Actually I was the one who sent the tickets to your mom's boss, and I hung up all the posters in the lobby. Nii-sama was never planning to contact you because he felt guilty about his fan girls. Onee-chan, please believe me. Nii-sama isn't as wicked as he seemed this afternoon!"

Marie arrived and led Shizuka away by the elbow. She was brought before two silver doors with the Blue Eyes White Dragons carved on each door. "Please tell me this is not-" "Oh yes. This is Kaiba-sama's bedroom. Now go in! Go in!" For a second time, Marie pushed Shizuka into Seto's presence.

Looking up from his novel, Seto smirked and placed the book on the table next to him. "Why are you in my room?" "Um I wanted to talk to you." Seto raised an eyebrow. "About what?" Shizuka's eyes wandered around the room, glancing at anything but him.

"Like today at the park…" "You want more?" "NO! I mean…um sorry for being so loud. What I want to ask is when can I return home?" "You're staying here, where I can keep an eye on you. I can't have my fiancé evading the wedding again."

"What about my mo-" "Your brother probably already informed her of my actions. Any other worthless questions?" "Why did you lie about everything?" She watched as his form slightly tensed up. "Mokuba told me everything, and it seems strange that you would fib about such things."

"What I say, whether a lie or the truth, does not concern you. You are not to question my actions." Pouting, Shizuka blurted from her lips. "Well I guess what Noah-chan says to me does not _concern_ you."

In a blink of an eye, Seto slammed his hands against the door, successfully trapping Shizuka between him and the door. His eyes were of a darker shade than normal, and Shizuka knew she was in dangerous territory.

"Se-" "What did the bastard say to you?" "It has nothing to do-" "What did _he_ say?" Shizuka regretted everything she said, and wished that time could rewind. 'I could just lie like he did, but I'm a terrible liar. And I bet he could spot a liar a hundred meters away.'

Gulping, Shizuka bit the inside of her cheek. His eyes bore into hers, and she finally submitted. "He confessed to me yesterday." Shizuka shut her eyes, fearing Seto's wrath, but she heard his footsteps retreating to his seat. She peaked out of one eye and noted his disconsolate form. 'He's not violent this time.'

"Seto-san?" "You may go." Disbelieving her ears, Shizuka remained against the door; never had he sent her away. "What?" "You may go," he said in a colder tone, "Go to your _Noah-chan_." A single tear slid down Shizuka's cheek before she turned around and left his bedroom.

'How can he say that? He assumed I reciprocated Noah's feelings, but why do I care? Why does my heart ache? There's something I'm forgetting…' When she realized where she was, Shizuka stood before the doors that kept her out of the garden. She placed a hand against the doorknob and twisted it.

It gave, and Shizuka walked into a cornucopia of flora lighted by the setting rays. She strolled around the large fountain and admired the various flowers. 'It's absolutely lovely here, and there's the maze I saw last time, which would give me access to the area I use to play in with Noah-chan. If I go to that open field, maybe it can help me with my memories.'

It took awhile for Shizuka to find a way out of the labyrinth, but she made it and found the field exactly the same. 'I don't recollect anything new. If I went to that hole I saw in my vision…' Compelled to enter the forest, she stepped over some short bushes and ducked under some branches.

'Wasn't it around here? Maybe it was all a figment of my imagination and I was just fatigued that day. What's this?' Pushing a bush aside, Shizuka found the gateway to her past.

* * *

**10 years ago**

I didn't understand why I had to leave Onii-chan or our home. Okasan tried explaining to me something about Otusan having a drinking problem. I'm not sure what was wrong with drinking too much water from the brown bottle, but it made Okasan very sad.

I snuck out while Okasan was packing. I had to tell Kaiba-san! He would know what to do. He was my prince charming, and I knew he would help me even though I wasn't a princess. He was a good person, and even though he tries to act tough, he's really kind.

I really liked Kaiba-san, and I didn't want to leave his side. I wanted to stand by him forever whether or not Okasan took me away. Sometimes I would daydream in class that we would be married when we got older, but he's a prince and he's suppose to marry a pretty princess.

I crouched down and crawled through the hole. Six months had passed since I met prince charming, and I didn't mind staining my dress as long as I got to see Kaiba-san. Okasan scolded me every day, but I would do anything for Kaiba-san! Two brown shoes presented themselves as I entered into Wonderland. I looked up and felt my heart flutter.

"Kaiba-san!" I brushed off the dirt on my skirt and curtsied to the prince. Then I remember my purpose for today. "Um Kaiba-san…Okasan is taking me away. She says it's really far away, and I'm scared that I can't see you again. I don't want to leave!"

His silence began to worry me and I took his hand into mine. "Kaiba-san?" "Why don't you just ask Noah to help you?" He ripped his hand from mind and turned around. "Kaib-" "Shut up! I'm sick of you. A commoner like you has no right to be friends with someone like me."

"But Kaiba-san-" He whipped around and his cold glare froze my voice. "I command you to forget everything about this place, the hole that leads to here, Mokuba, this mansion, and me. Forget everything related to me! I also command you to never return here!"

Tears rolled down my cheeks and dripped to the ground. My heart was cracking with each demand. "But Kaiba-san I don't want to!" "I command you to! As a commoner, you are to obey my every wish! You said you would! Forget everything about me. Everything!"

He wrenched my arm and shoved me through the hole. "Never return this way!"

* * *

**Present time**

Shizuka rubbed her face into the warmth emanating from her right side. 'Where am I? This warmth…it feels so familiar.' She felt a soft brush of lips on her forehead and groaned. A hand was stroking her right cheek and another kiss was planted onto her lips.

'This feels like…this is…' Shizuka opened her eyes and whispered, "Seto."

He removed his hand and sat back into this seat. "Don't fall asleep outside." "Seto." "You'll catch a cold." "Seto." "What?" Shizuka lethargically turn her head to gaze into the blue eyes that she feared. "I remember everything."

* * *

JMeg: Dun dun dun! Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

Mokuba: JMeg does not own Yu-gi-oh.

JMeg: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. Updating will be slower since life started to enter back, but I will finish this story.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Mokuba frowned as he watched Seto change the towel on Shizuka's forehead. The sick girl's chest heaved up and down as she slept restlessly, and Mokuba pulled the blankets higher. After being exposed to the cold for four hours, Shizuka laid sick in bed with a high fever.

"Nii-sama why didn't you notice she was missing for awhile? Now Onee-chan is sick." Silence was the only answer for the boy's questions. Mokuba sighed and got up to leave the room, but he felt a hand pet his black mass of hair.

"Onee-chan! How are you feeling?" asked Mokuba who took her hand into his. "I feel so dizzy. Where am I?" "Onee-chan, you were outside so long that you got sick!" 'My head hurts so much. Was I out that long? Ugh.' Her eyes rolled over to see Seto's back leaving the bed side. 'Then did I actually tell him? I have to tell him. I have to…'

"Onee-chan what are you doing?" Mokuba pulled Shizuka back into bed when she tried to follow Seto. "I have to…say…know…I" "Nii-sama! Help! Onee-chan is acting weird!" Seto rushed over and gently placed the girl back into his bed.

Taking the covers, he brought them to Shizuka's shoulders, and replaced the towel that fell off her during the struggle. "S S Se-Seto…" "Go back to sleep." "I I ne-" "You are sick. Do you understand that?" Frustration set in and Shizuka began flailing about.

Seto held her down and wrapped one hand around her chin. "Don't think I won't reward you even if you're sick." The sick girl peacefully positioned herself on the large plush mattress and closed her eyes. Illness could not inhibit her ability to know when there was trouble.

Mokuba patted her head while Seto turned to leave. "I have work to do now. Call me if she worsens." He closed the door behind him and leaned upon it. 'How…how did she remember? No I don't have time for this.' Seto briskly walked to his home office, placing Shizuka in the back of his mind.

A few hours later, Shizuka was able to sit up much to the happiness of Mokuba. "Onee-chan tomorrow when I go to school, I'll let them know you came back, and I'll pick up your homework!" "I think you are mistaken. Once I'm better, I am returning to Kyoto."

Mokuba pouted and took her hand. "But Onee-chan! Your wedding will be in about a month, and you still haven't picked out the fabric for your uchikake! There's so much you have to do! You can't possibly leave now!"

Shizuka sighed and rubbed her temple. Talking to Mokuba was not helping her cope with the sickness wracking her body. There was an audible tap on the door, and Seto walked in holding a coffee mug. The smell of warm milk wafted over to Shizuka's nose, and she smiled.

"Card Captor Sakura. Artbook 1 and 2. Honey milk (A/N 1)." Mokuba grinned, and Seto handed the mug to his fiancé. "I asked Nii-sama to make it because I want to know if it's true! It was really cute when I read it, and I just had to use you as a test subject." "Mokuba this is ridiculous. Of course she won't feel better from this. What she needs is rest."

Shizuka sipped the drink, and her smile widened. She could feel her body warm up and relax with each succeeding sip. Mokuba leaned in and asked, "So how do you feel?" "Mokuba, she's sick. I believe you've been around her long enough. Go to your room. I do not need two ill people in the mansion."

Taking her cup and dragging his feet, Mokuba left the room, and he turned around once to give Shizuka a pouting face. "Feel better Onee-chan." An awkward silence entered the room, and Seto crossed his legs as he took Mokuba's seat.

Trying to ease the tension, Shizuka opened her mouth only to be interrupted by Seto. "Let's laid down some rules. You are to remain living in the mansion. You will attend Domino High as I've already notified them. You are to remain resting for the next few days, but you will be moved to the room across the hall."

Flustered from the sickness and his attitude, Shizuka snapped. "How dare you tell me what to do! Why can't I make my own decisions? Why are you always doing everything and leaving me nothing? I don't understand. Why don't you consider what I want? What about my feelings?"

Her voice echoed for a bit, and Shizuka looked away in rage. 'This isn't like me, but this is how I feel.' Seto remained motionless which concerned Shizuka. 'Why isn't he mad?' "Seto?"

"I acknowledge your opinion, but as I've told you before I do as I please. You are never allowed to question me!" He abruptly stood up and towered over her weak form. Seto wrenched her wrists and pushed her down into the bed.

His cold lips crashed into her feverish ones, and Shizuka feared for her safety. 'No! I hate this! It hurts…why…why does he always do this?' Tears slid down her cheek which surprised Seto. He immediately leaned back onto his knees.

His heart twisted in pain with each tear she shed. 'What? Why does she always cry? Why can't I make her happy? Why won't she love me?' Gritting his teeth, Seto said, "I understand. You still love Noah…I'll cancel our engagement."

* * *

A/N 1: Not mine.

JMeg: Dun dun dun! Now what? Please review!


	20. Chapter 20

Mokuba: JMeg does not own Yu-gi-oh.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

_Riiinnnggg. Riiinnnggg._ While rubbing her eyes, Shizuka lifted her right hand and turned off her alarm. Her plain white ceiling greeted her as she started to awaken. She sat up and pulled the yellow curtains back, feeling a small pain in her heart. Had it truly been a week? Yes, she was no longer Seto Kaiba's fiancée.

She replayed the events over and over, but nothing made sense. Shizuka sighed out loud and dropped her hand back to her side. 'What happened? Why? Why did he suddenly change his mind? Why can't I understand him? And why does he believe I'm in love with Noah-chan? He didn't even let me talk.'

Shizuka walked down the stairs and found Mai in the kitchen. "Good morning, Onee-chan." "Morning, Shizuka. You have a visitor in the living room." Hearing that made her heart skipped a beat. Slowly she entered the room, but her hopes were quickly dashed away.

"Good morning, Shizuka-chan. How are you? Have you gotten over your cold?" Noah said as he stood and greeted her. Plastering on a weak smile, Shizuka said, "I'm doing well. How have you been?" As they sat down on the sofa, Mai brought in tea and quickly left the room.

Noah took a small sip while Shizuka remain still. "Shizuka-chan, are you sure you are alright?" Realizing where she was, Shizuka nodded her head. "I'm fine. I'm fine. I was just thinking about something." Noah set his cup down and placed a hand on Shizuka's shoulder.

"You're thinking about him aren't you? Shizuka-chan you should be elated now that you don't have to marry someone you hate." "I never said I hated him." "Nor are you in love with him." Shizuka noted the hesitation in his voice.

"Well, are you still bullied at school?" She answered by shaking her head. "Are you happy?" Unable to answer, Shizuka took a cup of tea and drank a bit. Noah sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Shizuka-chan, I believe you need a change in environment."

Her head shot up, and her eyes widened as Noah warmly smiled at her. "W W W What?" Noah encompassed her small hands and said, "Come with me to America." Eyes widening, Shizuka slipped her hands from Noah's. "What?"

"Shizuka-chan now is the perfect time to leave this place. In America, school starts in September, so if you leave now, you won't miss anything. Please come with me. You can find who you are, and be away from _him_."

"Noah-chan, I don't believe I could do that. I can't just abandon my life here, besides my English is horrible, and I can't see myself living anywhere but here." Noah captured her hands again and held them close to his chest. "But that is where you're wrong Shizuka-chan. You don't know that until you actually leave and see the world. You will find someone very different on the inside once you escape from the horrors of Seto Kaiba." "Why must you talk of him as if he is a monster?"

Noah blinked his eyes a few times before he released Shizuka's hands. He turned away from her and walked over to the window. A pause of silence occupied the time before Noah spoke. "My mother was Gozaburo's mistress. She gave birth to me while Chichiue was still married to a woman he did not love. His parents had arranged him to marry a brilliant woman; someone who would complement his riches. However, Chichiue was madly in love with my mother, even though she was of a lesser status."

Noah sighed and placed his hand on the window before speaking again. "When that woman found out about my mother and me, she immediately adopted two boys from the local orphanage. Then she died from ovarian cancer, and Chichiue decided to keep Seto and Mokuba as my competitors for Kaiba Corporation. Yet, Chichiue never suspected that monster would out smart him and steal my inheritance. That is why I am not C.E.O. Also that monster is the reason why I do not have Chichiue anymore. Do you know what happened after that monster took over Kaiba Corp? Chichiue committed suicide by jumping out of his office window."

Shizuka bowed her head as Noah returned to his seat. He tucked a few stray strands of hair behind her ear before trailing his hand down to her chin and turning her face. "Shizuka-chan, do you now understand how he is a monster? He took everything from me: the life I was suppose to have, Chichiue, and you."

"I truly doubt that all of this is his fault." "Shizuka-chan, please believe me. He took everything from me. The future I should have is his, and I can only stand by the side lines. However, I refuse to let him take you away from me."

Shaking her head, Shizuka backed up. "Noah-chan, I've told you before. I'm not in love with you. I never had. And I do not belong to Seto." Noah's eyes widened before glossing over with defeat. "You have never said his first name before." "Noah-chan, I-" "No Shizuka-chan it is okay. I understand now." He stood up and began making his way towards the exit.

Shizuka got up and grasped his hand. Staring at his back, Shizuka could not contain her tears as they slid down her cheeks slowly. "Noah-chan…I'm sorry…I just…just can't…I'm sorry…"

He paused. Without turning around, he said, "Whether or not you have realized it, you are in love with him. Even though you are no longer bounded to him, you still wear the engagement ring and call him by his first name. You have never once said that you did not love him in a definitive tone. Shizuka-chan you love him, and no matter how much I try to change your feelings, my efforts are in vain. I love you so much Shizuka-chan. I have loved you since we were young, and I will continue to love you until I die, knowing my feelings will never be reciprocated. I will always love you Shizuka-chan."

"I'm so sorry Noah-chan." Slipping his hand from hers, Noah took a few steps forward before stopping. He straightened his pose and said, "Do not pity me for I will be alright." Giving her a weary glance, Noah mumbled, "I will always be by your side."

* * *

"Nii-sama! Why? Why did you break off your engagement with Onee-chan?" Mokuba was frustrated by his brother who continued to remain silent for the past week. "Nii-sama! Tell me why? I thought you loved her? Why did you do this?"

Seto placed the document he had been trying to read on his desk. Turning his seat, he took Mokuba into a deep embrace. Mokuba felt his brother's sorrow flow into him. The silent week was draining Seto, and Mokuba could feel it now. Underneath the calm masque, his brother was in pain. "Nii-sama…I'm sorry. I'll stop asking."

Mokuba watched miserably as Seto went back to work. Knowing he could do nothing, he left the room and bumped into Marie. "Oh Mokuba-sama!" "Sorry Marie-chan. I didn't see you there." "It is quite alright. Is Kaiba-sama in his study?" "Yes, why?"

Marie stole a glimpse behind her and bent down to Mokuba's level. She whispered into his ear, "Kawai-sama is here to see him." A smile grew on the boy's face until it sprawled across his two cheeks. "Why yes Nii-sama is in his study! I'll just be in my room doing Mokuba things! Bye Marie-chan!" Giggling the entire time, Mokuba ran to his room, skipping at some points.

Sighing softly, Marie turned around and walked over to the corner. "Kawai-sama, Kaiba-sama is in his study. I believe you still remember the way. Good luck." Shizuka gave Marie a warm smile before walking over and knocking on the door. Smiling, Marie made her way down the hall. "Ah, young love."

Shizuka nervously stood in front of the door. 'What am I doing? What good is it if I tell him anything? He won't listen to me. I am so stupid. I should just leave before he finds out I was even here.' Shizuka was about to leave when she noticed the door opening. The young girl felt her heart give out.

His cold eyes bore into hers and captured her gaze. She felt the piercing blueness ripple through her body, causing her to tremble. Shizuka could not see anything passed the frosty layer of Seto's eyes. No trace of any emotion could be found. A few minutes passed before Seto broke the silence. "What are you doing here?"

'Just say it Shizuka. You can't let him scare you, but his eyes are quite frightening.' Shizuka diverted her eyes to the ground. Mustering all the strength she could find in herself, Shizuka blurted out, "I wanted to talk to you!"


End file.
